I Hate Sheep
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: This is an AU fic. Relena and her friends, the school's self claimed loser kids have a few problems with the 'sheep' of the school. what happens when all of them are forced to actually talk and interact with one another? all out war baby.
1. Prologue

Okay, I didn't like how I wrote this, so I'm re-doing it. I'm very sorry for those how have read this story and liked it. I'm not changing everything, so feel free to skim it to see the diffrentce. And please let mw know what you think. I should get one or two of the new chapters up tonight.

-Shrew

**I Hate Sheep**

**Prologue**

"Where the hell have you been 'Lena! Do you have any idea what it's like having to spend months alone with Wufei and Quatre? Now, don't get me wrong, I love both of them, really I do. But Wufei is such a…a _guy_, and Quatre's just so damned sensitive about everything!" Shouted seven-teen year old Ceitriona Porter when she saw her best friend walking down the hallway.

"Sorry Ceit, but Milliardo decided to go on a trip with one of his buddies. You're _loove_, Treize Khushrenada. And of _course_ he couldn't let me stay home alone, because as _everyone_ knows, I'm only five. So I was stuck with the two of them breathing down my neck the whole summer when ever a guy would even _look_ at me. I would have called, but when ever I tried to use my cell phone, the dumb ass would snatch it out of my hands and say 'sorry little sister, but it's _family_ time now.' Can you _believe_ his nerve!" Eight-teen year old Relena Peacecraft growled, tossing a lock of her blond-brown hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes shining with anger.

"Ah yes, Treize. The hottie with the short chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eye, and not to mention really tall. _God_ what I wouldn't give to have that man breathing down _my_ neck." Ceit mused, hiding her cat-like smile with one of her small hands. Her eyes soon began to glaze over as her daydream started to play out in her mind.

"And _don't_ _forget _he's alsotwenty-four years old _and_ seeing someone else..." Relena stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her friend's foolishness. It wasn't as if Ceit actually _loved_ Treize, it was that he was 'safe'. There was no way a relationship between them could form when the guy in question was practically married to their high school sweet heart.

"Hey now, a girl can dream can't she? That was so cruel of you to burst my barely formed bubble Relena Peacecraft! I thought you would at _least_ let me get some drool on my shirt before you pointed that out." Ceit pouted, her moss green eyes filling with crocodile tears.

"Dream yes, _obsess_ over, no. Now, what class do you have this period? I hope they put us in more classes together this year then they did _last_ year. Math is just no fun with out you asking the teacher what the two siblings were doing putting marbles in grandma's urn to begin with."

"Was it my fault I was the only one who knew what an urn was? The question made _no_ sense _what-so-ever_! And they had _better_ put us in the same classes this year, or they shall face the wraith of the _almighty Ceitriona_!"

"Right Ceit, I'm sure their all _petrified _of you and your little girl face."

"Damn genetics! If only I could look like the tough, bad ass I really am. But _no_, I have to look, not only _young_ for my age, but like a sweet little girl! I tell you, god is out to get me!"

"I thought it was the devil that was out to get you."

"Not anymore my friend. I've made a deal with him." A strange half smile appeared on her face as she said this. A smile that her friends had long since learned to fear.

"I thought you believed the devil was _female_."

"The devil, I have found, actually resides in the bodies of those who follow the trends. The sheep of the school. The epitome of my life and yours. In essence, the popular kids."

"And who, may I ask, is the devil you made a deal with?"

"Trowa Barton. _He_ leaves me and mine alone, and _I_ don't try to make him sterol again unless he breaks that agreement. Good deal right?"

"Only if you think you can uphold your half of the agreement."

"Relena, you wound me with your - _well, well, well_. If it isn't Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. It's such a _shame_ your both still with us. Come on Lena, we're going to be late for class. If you sheep will excuse us?"

Ceit linked arms with Relena and elbowed her way past the two dumfounded boys. Relena looked over her shoulder, mortified that Ceit had once again acted as if she had been raised with no manners what so ever. Unlike her friend, Relena _did_ tend to care what her classmates thought of her.

Duo and Heero watched the two girls disappear around the corner. Both had the same look of distaste on there faces, though Duo was the first to speak up. "And here I had hoped they would have disposed of the trash that littered the halls, too bad they didn't…"

"Well, this _is_ a public school. Did you really think people like them wouldn't be aloud here?"

"One can always dream, can't they?" And with that, the two boys started walking to their first class.


	2. Falling Asleep in Class

disclaimer: i don't own anyGundam Wing character...but Ceit is mine - ALL MINE! MWAHAHAH...ha...ewww! dirty!...it's best that if you don't know why i typed that, not to ask...

**Chapter one **

"I want lunch damn it! Why did they make classes so damned long? They are out to starve me to death now I tell you!"

"Ceit, has anyone told you that you're a paranoid schizophrenic?" Relena whispered out of the side of her mouth. When Mrs. Sweg looked over at them, they gave their brightest smiles until she turned away.

"Other then you and the guys? No but that's not the –"

The loud pounding at the class door stopped Ceit from finishing her sentence. The four main 'sheep' of the school slandered into the classroom. Each had on the same over confident smirk. Cursing under her breath, Ceit looked over at Lena and rolled her eyes toward the heavens. It was disgusting how they thought money made them better then everyone else.

Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Dorothy all walked passed the teacher, dropping a scrap of paper each onto her desk, not even bothering to look at her. Then, believing their obligation to her had been fulfilled, walked over to the fare side of the back row, and took their seats.

Ceit leaned toward Lena and smiled her best fake smile. "And the period of hell continues…" then, as a thought occurred to her, she frowned slightly. "Are we going to the art room at lunch like last year? Because -"

"SILENCE!" Bellowed the rather large, angry English teacher. When she was sure she had everyone's attention, she smiled slightly. When her face turned back to its normal color, she began to speak again. "Much better. Now class, since everyone is here, we can start the seating arrangements."

Ignoring the groans and protests of her students, she began scanning the attendants for the names of her first few victims. "Let's see here. First let's have Trowa, Beth, Daniel, and Dorothy in the first row. Tovi, Claude, Evan, and Cyra in the second. And for the third..."

As the list went on, Ceit started to drift off into the wonderful world of student oblivion. A place no one but the most board student can get to during the painful hours of a boring class. She didn't even notice when her name was called…twice. She did notice, however, when her name was bellowed and Relena's elbow slammed into her ribs.

"Hu? Ah hell! What I miss?"

Mrs. Sweg's face had turned back into a tomato as she tapped her foot angrily on the dirty tiled floor. "I said that you, Duo, Heero, and Relena will reside in the last row. The one at the back of the room. The next time you want to sleep Miss. Porter, please do so _after_ class."

"I'll work on that one…wait, you want me to sit next to _him_! Are you insane? You can't seat me next to _him_! He's the worst of all those damned sheep! It'd be like throwing a matching in gas! You have to reconsider –"

"Then where do you propose to sit Miss. Porter? There are no more seats available. A point you would have realized had you not fallen asleep in my class!"

"The floor would be preferable to sitting next to that…that _thing_ the school system dares call a _student_." Ceit stated, her head held high as she pointed to the bane of her existence.

"I'll switch with her!" Dorothy shouted, jumping from her seat as she waved her hand around in the air.

Mrs. Sweg looked from one girl to the other, and then smiled a rather frightening little smile. "No seat changes. I don't like what I'm seeing in this class room. You all don't seem to understand that in this room, I am god." With that statement, she got more then a few gasps of both outrage and shock. Ignoring it all, she continued on with her speech. "And as such, I will not tolerate being questioned. So here is what's going to happen. You will all work with the person next to you until the end of the year. You will work on every assignment together. Homework, projects, everything. By the end of the year, it will feel like you are married to your partner –"

"That's not _fair_! I'm sitting next to another _girl_!" a shrilled voice shouted, interrupting the ramblings of the power hungry teacher.

Before Mrs. Sweg could yell again however, another girl stood up and shouted. "Mrs. Sweg! I _just_ spent the _entire_ summer convincing my _girlfriend_ that I was committed to her _without_ a promise ring. How am I going to explain me marrying some _dude_! She'll _kill_ me!"

Laughter filled the class when the girl had finished her speech. The teachers face had, once again, turned a bright shade of red, but this time from embarrassment rather then anger. When the bell finally rang she was the first to flee the room.

000  
0000  
00000  
0000  
000

"That woman, is _insane_. 'I am god, all bow before _the almighty pumpkin queen_!' _What_ a fucking _crock_! Where the hell do they _find_ these people 'Lena? Hey, is that Quatre and Wufei walking ahead of us? _Hey guys_! _Wait up_!" Ceit shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth to gain more volume. Relena covered her red face with her hands as she noticed the looks they were attracting.

"Ceit, _please_ lower your voice. People are starting to stare..." Relena whispered in a vain attempt to get her friend to calm down before more of a scene was created. Ceit, how ever, either didn't hear her, or pretended not to.

"_Hey_, the little fuck-sticks are walking _faster_! _Where the fuck do you think you two are going_!" Ceit bellowed before running after the two boys, completely ignoring her horrified friend. As she picked up speed, her braided red hair flew out behind her and almost smacked someone in the face. Just before she turned the corner her voice could be heard yelling "_Quatre! Wufei! I KNOW WHERE YOU BOTH LIVE!_"

Watching her friend run off in a fury, Relena didn't notice the person in front of her until it was too late. She collided into them and spilled both of their books onto the floor. "Oh! I'm so _sorry_! I wasn't watching -"

"Get out of my way. You're going to make me late for class." Heero sneered as he pushed past her, causing her to once again drop her books onto the floor.

"You would _think_ a sheep would be better mannered..." Relena mused as she watched the brown haired boy walk off. Shacking her head as if to get the boy out of her mind, Relena started to pick up all her books, brushing off the dirt and grim disdainfully. Seconds later, the late bell rang - causing all remaining students to scurry in all different directions to get to class. Cursing softly under her breath, she made a mad dash to her history class.


	3. Anger

Disclaimer: i don't own any Gundam Wing characters - so get off my back damn it!

**Chapter two **

"Ceit, it was a joke! You're over reacting; it wasn't that big of a deal…" Quatre whispered, knowing full well that a silent Ceit was much more dangerous then a yelling Ceit. Tears started to form in his eyes when she continued to ignore him. "Ceit, come on! I'm so-"

"Don't be say it. We did nothing wrong. Ceit's being a baby, which shouldn't surprise me since she _is_ a woman. You know as well as I how weak women are. This incident only strengthens my point." Wufei stated cynically, a cocky little smile forming on his lips. Ceit could never resist chastising him for his 'sexist remarks'. She'd soon forget her vow never to talk to them again and start yelling at him. Any minuet now...

The minuet came and went, and Ceit never even turned in her chair to give him a dirty look. This was _not_ good. Normally you couldn't shut her up, so when she voluntarily refused to speak, it could only mean one thing. She was silently thinking of a plane to make the person who upset her pay.

Normally when angered, she would only engage in an intense verbal war. But when she was really upset, she would actually get into physical confrontations…which was never a good thing. For though she was small, Ceit knew how to fight. With the life she lived, it was necessary in order for her to survive.

Quatre glared over at Wufei, not bothering to hide his anger. Pushing his long platinum blond bangs out of his face, he gave him a knowing look. Both of them knew that with Ceit this mad, they were luck to be in her 'protected circle'. If they had been anyone else, they would have been sent to the nurse's office as two piles of bloody human pulp.

They also knew that when she was this mad, there was only one thing they could do. Quatre sighed and pulled out his cell phone to make preparations for what he knew he must do. Wufei was praying to every god he could think of so he could try and get out of it. But sadly, it seemed god was as mad at him as he was at Ceit…

000  
0000  
000

"Lena, please keep dumb and dumber away from me. Unless, of course you wish to see them dead. In which case, bring them to me right away…" Ceit stated in an emotionless voice as she opened her locker.

"You know Ceit; you're really not being fare to them-" Relena held up one of her hands before Ceit could say anything. "Now don't give me that face, you're _not_ being fare to them. They _are_ your friends after all. Just because you were being a dumb ass, running down the damned hallway screaming like…well I wouldn't have acknowledged you either had I been them!"

"Ah, but my dear friend, after I caught up with you have told me to shut the fuck and to stop 'bother' you?" Ceit shot back angrily, slamming her locker shut after retrieving the books she needed for her next class.

"Well, maybe not like that exactly, but -"

"And then would you have told me that I might as well never open my mouth again because no one really cares what I have to say?"

"That must have been Wufei, and you know how he is when he's annoyed. I'm sure he didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. And it doesn't sound like Quatre said anything to get you upset. So you -"

"Hate to tell you this 'Lena, but it was Quatre who stood there nodding his head in agreement. And it was also he who told me that ma was probably relieved she didn't have to hear my voice any more.."

Relena's bright blue eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed into unforgiving slits of blue ice. "Don't worry the male scum wont come anywhere near you. Even if I have to resort to violence! I can't believe that asshole…how could he sat something so calluses to you!"

A sad smile touched Ceit's lips as she gave a weak chuckle. "He doesn't know 'Lena. I never told the guys…I…just haven't found a way to yet…" Ceit reached over and ruffled Relena's hair slightly. "And why not leave the brutality to me hu? You've always been the pacifist of the group - it'd be bad karma if I converted you over to the dark side."

"You should tell them. It would probably make you feel better."

"I don't want their pity 'Lena. I don't want to see that look enter their eyes like it did in everyone else's." tears welled up in her light green eyes and her voce broke slightly. Smiling ruefully, she forced her tears away and shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, what would be the point in telling them? Nothing they could do about the situation anyway…"

Relena opened her mouth to speak, but then noticed the dead silence that had come over the hallway. Everyone was staring at the double doors by the stairs in horror. Turning to Ceit, her eyes wide in shock, she tried to form words. "You don't think that they…"

"Not in school. They wouldn't be that stupid." Looking farther down the hallway, her eyes widened in shock. "They _are_ that stupid. God help me, how the hell am I supposed to stay mad at them when they do _that_!"


	4. Aww hell!

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. but if i did...oh the money...the mangas and anime i could buy with said money...please exscuse the drool...

**Chapter Three **

Two boys walked down a dead silent hallway, one's face was a dark red, and the other was smiling sweetly, as if he had done this a hundred times.

Wufei looked start ahead and concentrated on getting his face back to its normal color as he walked down the hall carrying eight squirming kittens.

At least five kittens were struggling in his arms, making it almost impossible for him to walk. Another two were on his shoulders, and the last one was on his head; swinging its paw back and forth trying to get Wufei's little pony tail at the nap of his neck.

Quatre, on the other hand, had on a pink apron with white frills, two trays of steaming chocolate chip cookies, and a bright smile. It was almost as if he knew that he had won – which he most definitely had, even Ceit was willing to admit that.

It took a while for Ceit to notice the kittens were trying to get to the way the bag at Quatre's side. Which left no doubt in anyone's mind that it contained milk...the perfect thing to go with cookies and kittens.

Ceit covered her face with her hands and tried not to laugh and called out "What are you two doing? You don't do things like that _in school_! Are you trying to get your asses kicked by the homophobic bastards in our school? Quatre, get that thing off before one sees you!"

Relena laughed out right and ran over to the boys as if to hug them - only to pluck a cookie off the tray and grab the white fluffy kitten on Wufei's right shoulder. "_So cute_! Ceit, you should get mad more often. Just _look_ how cute they are! Wufei, can I keep it!"

"Sure 'Lena, what ever, take him - Ceit, we forgiven?" the red ting came back into the black haired boy's face as he handed Relena her kitten. Weather it was from the embarrassment of having to asking her to forgive him, or from his public display, one could not tell.

So shocked, Ceit's Irish accent was made more pronounced then anyone had heard it in years. "Curse ye are Wufei. How am I supposed ta stay mad at ye when ye look so damned lovable? Quatre, I'm serious love, get that bloody thing off before one o' those soap-skull sheep see -"

"Nice apron fag. Finally come out of the closet?"

Quatre blinked his big blue eyes twice, then smiled wickedly. Handing his cookie tray to Relena, he was down on his knees, grabbing the poor sheep that had dared to open his mouth by the hand in the blink of an eye.. "Will you please do me the honor of baring my children?"

The freshman sheep's eyes widened as if he had just been shown to a butcher. He tried to pull his hands away from the blonde before him in vain, his face a bright red. "Get the fuck off me you -"

"Don't be shy now my love. I know your true feelings for me, there is no need to hide our love any longer! After all, we can't get those promise rings you wanted if we don't let people know about us..."

By now the boy's face was turning a purple color and his eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. Everyone in the hallway was watching the _fascinating _development, as if it was a Broadway show and not a common high school drama. It still amazed Ceit that people were so simple minded - not that she was one to talk mind you, but still…

"Quatre, do you even know that boy's name?" A voice questioned angrily from farther down the hallway. Ceit and Wufei growled low in their throats, Relena nearly chocked on the cookie she was eating, and Quatre looked up in surprise, his face flushing slightly as he quickly dropped the other boy's hand. Before he could respond however, Ceit jumped in to his defense.

"What are _you_ doing here Trowa? And what, no _herd_ today? I'm sorry; did the other sheep kick you out?" Then reaching out to grab one of the cookies Quatre had left, she held it out to him. "Would you like a cookie? I don't _think_ there poisoned…but since I didn't make them, I can't vogue for them. After all, I _do_ have _many_ enemies…"

"Ah, Ceit, what a horrid development that _your_ here." Trowa drawled, never taking his eyes off Quatre. "Do you enjoy butting into other people's conversations? Or are you so crazy now that you think your name is Quatre?"

"Now would I ever miss the little action that actually happens in this school? And didn't you get the memo? I _am_ Quatre – we made the name switch last Sunday. I'm assuming it's a no on the cookie offer, correct?"

"Would I ever eat anything offered by you?"

"You sheep do many a foolish thing. Who's to say eating a cookie offered by one of my kind is not one of them?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call my friends' and I sheep?"

"...Because that's what you are. I though lambs would be too insulting."

Before he could respond, Duo and Heero shoved their way through the small circle of Ceit and her friends, almost pushing them to the ground. Dou, of course, was the first to open his big mouth. " Trowa, what are you doing with these freaks? We're going to be late for class."

"Freaks? Who the hell are you calling freaks Duo? You're the one that's claiming to be the grim reaper!" Ceit, never one to miss an opportunity to wreak havoc upon the school shouted. Never mind the fact that she often called herself a freak with a large degree of pride. True be damned!

"That's my racing name dumb ass. And you're one to talk seeing how it's you who was claiming to be the devil last year!" Duo shouted back, his eyes blazing angrily as he shoved his finger at her.

" I said I sold my _soul_ to the devil, never that I was actually she. I am but a helper of -"

"_That's_ what I'm talking about! What kind of _loony_ would -"

"What kind would say the _word_ loony?"

"_Blow me_!"

"Not now doll face, too many people. Maybe later though..." Ceit shouted over her shoulder, her eyes raised to the sky prying for god to kill her now. But, sadly, god was still giving her the 'silent treatment'. Waving good bye to her friends, Ceit quickly left before Duo had an opportunity to reply.

Relena, Wufei, and Quatre watched her leave in stunned silence. Finally, Wufei turned to Relena, a look of disgust on his face. "Dose she know that school's not over?"

"I don't believe so."

"When do you think she'll remember?"

"After she gets home most likely."

"Think she's forgiven me and Quatre?"

"I hope not! That would mean the cookies and fluffy cuteness would stop coming. Very bad tidings for me my friend. _Very_ bad tidings."

"Lena, if you weren't the pacifist of the group, I'd hit you."

"No you wouldn't. You _love _me to much for that!" Relena smiled her brightest smile at him before running off to her next class. As she went, Heero blinked in surprise. He hadn't known that Relena was so…bright, was the best way he could describe her.

Duo was watching the place he had last seen Ceit, shock written across his face. He had know Ceit was good at verbal confrontations, but he had not thought she had been better at them then he himself was.

Trowa was still studying Quatre intensely. When the smaller boy finally looked up at his, his face once again flushed over. Trowa cleared his throat and quickly looked away. "Are those to always like that?"

Quatre sighed heavily and relaxed slightly at the question. "They haven't changed since preschool. I don't think they ever will. And I don't think I ever want them too…"

"_Fuck_! Quatre, the kittens are getting away! We need to get them all before a teacher sees!" Wufei shouted as he sprinted down the hall after the small pack of fluffy cuteness.


	5. Back at School

Disclaimer: i don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters...damn it, but i want to!

anyway, i want to let you all know that from this point on, i have no more pre-writen chapters. which means it's going to take me a hell of a lot longer to get the next ones out -.-'' and i'm still not getting out of the writers block i had hoped re-writeing my stories would get me out of...sigh. well, let me know if you have any ideas - i could use them.

enjoy the story!

**Chapter Four **

Ceit slowly walked into her last class of the day, every muscle in her body protesting the movement angrily. The room seemed to be spinning with every step she took and her head was throbbing painfully. The only way she could keep down the feeling of nausea was to keep her eyes focused on the floor, so it was no wonder she didn't notice the person in font of her until it was too late.

"Hey! Watch where you're "

"Fuck off Duo." Ceit muttered as she made her way to her desk. After walking all the way home, then back, she was exhausted and cranky. The fact that one of the last promises she made her mother was to never ride on one of those 'smog spewing bus' made things even worse.

Duo's blue eyes wide in shock at what the girl before him had said. "Did…did you just call me 'Duo'?" narrowing his eyes slightly, he leaned closer to her. "Are you _dieing_ or something?"

"Get the fuck out of my way dumb ass – unless of course you want me to beat you to a pulp." Trying to shove her way past him, Ceit almost lost her balance. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the boy before her. Grabbing her shoulders lightly he looked closely at her face.

"You're face is really flushed. Are you sick or something?"

"I'm just tired…really tired. Now let me go and get out of my way."

"Tired hu? What did you do, walk all the way to your house, and then back to here" Duo asked, laughing slightly at the thought of someone walking five miles one way, then five miles back. Looking over at Ceit, he noticed the cringed smile on her face, his eyes narrowed in realization. For some reason the thought of this girl in real pain bothered him. "You really walked home then back? Are you insane! Did you at least drink lots of water so you wouldn't get dehydrated? From the looks of you, I would say no."

"Sorry _mommy_, God, when did I become the center of _your_ attention? When I realized what I had done I didn't have time to grab anything. Not let go and get out of my way. I want to rest for a while before I have to walk back home again." Ceit tried to push past him again, but he wouldn't let go of her shoulders. Looking up into his face she saw he was smiling cynically.

"You know, there's this thing called a _bus_. Now, this bus "

"I _know_ what a bus is dumb ass. I just can't take one. I promised me mum I wouldn't."

"Why doesn't she want you to take the bus? Afraid you'll kill the driver or something?"

"No fuck-stick. She's a Health fanatic."

Duo looked down at Ceit and felt that unfamiliar tightening of his stomach again. This was the girl that had almost every student in the school running away from her in terror. The girl who always went out of her way to piss him off. Why was she making him feel as if her problems were all _his_ fault? After all, had it not been _she_ who had started their stupid war? And it's not like he was the one who made her walk all the way home and back!

"I'll have Heero drive you home. You live right next door to me anyway. I'd do it myself, but my car is in the shop…"

"…I'd rather crawl home on my hands and knees. There is no way in hell I'm getting into a car with you or your road-rage friend."

His blue eyes darkened and his jaw tightened in anger. His grip on her shoulders tightened slightly as he looked down at her. "You're being stupid. You can barely walk, how the hell do you think you'll be able to walk home"

"When the hell did you start caring about what I did? I'll think of something – I always do." looking over toward the other side of the room, she noticed Wufei. A slight smile curved her lips. "Hey, Wufei! Mind if I barrow your board today"

Wufei look up from his work and stared at Ceit in disbelief. "Did you walk _all _the way home this time? You really need to work on your temper Ceit. Did you at least drink a lot of water"

Ceit's eyes grew wide. Looking first at Wufei, then at Duo, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Did you too plane this while I was gone?"

Wufei raised his eye brows at her question. "Why would you think that?"

"You both asked me almost the exact same question. You mean it wasn't planed? Wow, I guess that means that you too think alike. But have no fear! Just lend me your board and I won't mention any of this to the rest of the group."

"You don't know how to ride a skateboard. And if you think I'm lending you my baby so you could practice, you're insane. Give Lena's brother a call to see if he'll pick you up. I'll even let you use my cell phone."

"Since when do _you_ have a cell phone"

"You want to call or _not_"

Ceit growled slightly, but nodded her head slightly. Pushing past Duo - who was watching her like a hawk, she snatched the phone from Wufei's out stretched hand. She quickly dialed Relena's number and sat down. Someone picked up after the fourth ring. At the sound of his voice, Ceit's face turned an even brighter shade of red then it had been before. Which caused both boys to lean closer to her to make sure she was okay. Waving then away, her grip on the phone tightened slightly.

"He-hey Treize. I-is Milliardo home? Oh, he's not...no, nothing big. I just wanted to see if he could give me a ride me today. You will? Really! Okay, I'll wait out front for you. Should I ask Lena if she wants a ride too? Okay, I won't mention it to her then, see you soon, bye"

Ceit's green eyes glazed over as she continued to stare out into space, the cell phone still pressed to her ear. Wufei sighed and pride his phone from her fingers. Duo tried waving his hand in front of her face, but that seemed to have as much effect as Wufei's phone retrieval operation had. Looking over at the other boy, he arched a brow.

"Treize Khushrenada. The 'love' of Ceit's life. She'll be like this for a few more minutes." noticing the dark look that fell over Duo's face, Wufei frowned. "What's the matter with you"

"How long has she known this guy"

"Who, Treize? For years, why?"

"…How old is he? I mean doesn't he have school or something? How's he going to get Ceit?"

"Treize is twenty-four and is the president of his own corporation. So he can do what ever he pleases actually."

"Twenty-four! What the hell is he doing hanging out with a seventeen year old? Doesn't he have friends his own age"

Ceit snapped out of her trance right then and there. Her green eyes turning a dark shade of red/brown. "What the hell dose _that_ mean"

"It means your 'friend' Treize is a giant pedophile"

"Take that back! Treize is _twice_ the man _you'll_ ever be"

"And what the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean!"

"What do you _think_ it means?"

"I think it means that –"

"Quiet! If you two need to work through this lovers spat, do so _after_ class" a loud voice bellowed. Both Ceit and Duo had the grace to blush slightly as they walked back to their desks. How ever, that didn't stop them from glaring at each other from across the room.


	6. Are you high?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. And since I have no cash, please don't sue me...

Some confusion on the last announcement I made apparently. I will not be updating **anything** from December 6 on till at least 6 months **after** that date. sorry everyone, I know my updates are few and slow in coming, but a lot of junk has been going on and I'm doing the best I can...

**Chapter 5 **

As Ceit slowly and painfully made her way out of her final class, she noticed both Duo and Wufei trailing behind her. Glaring at them from over her shoulder, she tried to pick up speed. Unfortunately, her body was still protesting her last stupid idea, so when she tried to 'up' her speed, she collapsed in the middle of the hallway.

As the two boys tried to help her up, she swatted away their hands. "I'm fine, really. Now, who wants to tell me why we were playing follow the leader? Maxwell? Wufei? Anytime now boys..."

"I was just making sure you made it to the door okay. Want me to throw you into Treize's car when it comes?" Ceit smiled wanly at her long time friend, and then waved his idea off. After another few seconds, she pushed herself back onto her feet. That's when she looked at Duo with narrowed eyes filled with suspicion.

"And why are _you_ following me Mr. Sheep? Hoping to see me fall on my face and ass today?"

"Actually, I was hoping your...friend would give me a lift home too. After all, I do live across the street from you..." his look of boyish innocence and how he ignored her sheep comment was enough to let Ceit know that he was up to something. As she pointed her index finger at him, a car horn went off. Turning her head, she saw a familiar black convertible pull up to the front of the school.

"Unless you want to sit on my lap Maxwell, you're stuck with your other sheep buddies taking you home." With that said, Ceit tossed her red brads over her shoulders and strolled to the double doors leading outside, ignoring the wave of dizziness that it caused. Treize stepped out of the drivers set and waved, flashing his perfect white teeth.

As she waved back, Duo saw red though why that was, he didn't want to touch on at the moment. After all, he would get mad if any of his schoolmates was about to get into a car with a pervert, wouldn't he? Shrugging the feeling off as best he could, he walked right behind Ceit and lifted her up into his arms bridal style, completely ignoring her angry shouts and curses. "I was thinking that you would sit on my lap actually. After all, I am taller then you..."

"You fucking bastard! Put me down! Help, rouge sheep on the loose!"

As they got closer to the car, Duo gently put his bundle down and covered Ceit's mouth with his hand and grinned...well, sheepishly. "Sorry about that. She's a little delirious from the fever. I'm Duo Maxwell, a classmate of Ceit's. She passed out in the hallway a few minutes ago, so I just thought better safe then sorry, you know? By the way, do you think you could give me a lift home? I live right across the street from where you're going and ouch!"

"You lying scumbag! Treize, please tell this crazed animal that you can't fit three peoplein your car!" Ceit gasped out after biting into Duo's hand.

"Of course I can! That is, as long as you don't mind holding little Ceit on your lapDuo. " sweat started to gather on Duo's brow at that. As he looked down at the girl in front of him, he knew that if he went into that car with her, it was very likely she would try to unman him...again...

Looking up into Treize's tranquil brown eyes, he swallowed hard, nodded his head, and went into the car. It was only after he had settled Ceit onto his lap that she smacked him upside the head with her fist. "You precocious bastard! What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"The only one playing anything here is you. What the hell are you thinking!"

"What am _I_ thinking? What are _you_ thinking!"

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking when we get to your house."

"And you think I'm letting you inside my home _because_...?"

Treize's laughter stopped any reply Duo might have given. Wiping the tears from his, he smiles at both of them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at your lovers' spat."

"Well, you got the 'spat' part right. Treize, we're not dating --"

"_Yet_ anyway --" Duo added with a devilish grin, ducking as Ceit tried to hit him again. Hell if he was going to die anyway, why not make the most of it?

"_Ever_!" as Ceit screamed this, Duo hugged her to him and called her an 'uncut tomboy' -- a common phrase used in the anime Ranma ½, which made her smile slightly. And as much as she screamed and shouted at him, she was secretly pleased that he knew his anime. _Maybe he's not like all the other sheep in this school...yeah right! Thoughts like that Ceit, are ones that are going to get you into trouble!_

As the two's argument continued, Treize shook his head and grinned. The way those two were acting reminded him a lot of his 'lady Une' and himself when they had first dated. Treize laughed softly as he remembered Milliardo's reaction to the 'lady' part of Une's name. The poor guy had thought his best friend had taken up with some sort of stripper, or a...well, lets call her a dominating _person_ and leave it at that...

Coughing to cover up his laugh, he started the car and went speeding out of the school parking lot. And much to Treize's amusement, Ceit and Duo never even noticed the car was moving.

00  
000  
00

Relena stood outside the school staring across the parking lot longingly as she watched the last few buses leaving the school's grounds. Because she had gone all the way to the other side of the building to get to the nurses' office to see if Ceit was okay, she had missed her bus. Silently she damned Wufei for telling her about how Ceit had almost passed out in the hallway. She hadn't even waited for him to finish his story before she had rushed off to where she thought her friend would be. And of course, she had been wrong. Relena wished with all her might that all her friends would be payed back in karma in this lifetime instead of the next.

Sighing under her breath, she walked over to the grassy hill at the side of the school, and fell back onto, what she hoped, was a goose shit free zone, tossing her stuff to the right of her. Again, hoping against hope that the geese that littered the aria had not made this section their bathroom as the had with the other parts of the school.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her MP3 player and started playing her personal mix, something that ranged from classical music to heavy metal. Her eyes shut and a small smile stretched her lips as her favorite Bowling for Soup song began to play. The blaring punk music washed over her and relaxed her almost to the point of sleep. It was only when a shadow fell over her that she realized she had company. Her eyes slowly opened, and a soft grown escaped her lips as she saw who stood above her. Heero was mere inches from her side, staring down at her as if she were the strangest thing he had ever seen. His lips moved, indicating he was talking, but the only thing Relena heard was _'She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange, her CD changer's full of singers who hate their dad...'_

"Hold on one sec." turning down the volume until it was little more then a soft buzzing, she looked back at Heero and indicated for him to repeat himself.

"Trying to get a tan?"

Relena smiled politely, pulled her headphones off, and turned off her player. "No, catching up on some sleep wail I wait for my brother to get home. So, how may I help you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what you wanted – oh come on now, don't look so insulted. The only time a sheep talks to people of _my kind _is when they want something. So what is it?" she saw that she had struck a nerve when she had used her fingers to quot 'my kind'. He really needed to loosen up...

"I wanted to know if you knew where Duo was going. When class ended he ran off with your friend Ceit, so I thought that maybe you --"

"Hold it." standing up, she took Heero's chin in her hands, turned his head left then right, and studied he's deep blue eyes intently. Ignoring the blush that stained not only his cheeks, but her own as well. "Are you high or something? Ceit would never hang out with Duo -- unless, of course, she planed on killing him..._is_ he dead?" gasping loudly she dropped his chin and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Have they found his body in a bloody hole somewhere? I _swear_ Ceit was with me the _whole time_!"

When Heero finally pride her hands off him and continued to look at her as if she was insane, Relena sighed in relief and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not. Which brings us back to the question if your high or not. Don't think I didn't notice how you never answered me buddy!"

"Right, like I was give time to disclaim that bit of slander."

"Hey now! No need to bring out the big words, don't want to start a verbal world war do you? Now, care to explain why you think Ceit is with your sheep friend?"

"I don't _think_ he went off with her, I know it. I saw him get into a car with her and this blond haired guy. And stop calling my friends and I sheep. It's getting annoying" completely ignoring his obvious dilutions about his sheep quality, Relena's eyes narrowed dangerously at the 'blond guy' part of his speech.

"What color blond? A sliver blond or chestnut brown kinda blond?"

"Chestnut I think, why?"

"Treize...I should have seen that one coming. Ceit and Treize, you guys are so dead when I get home. Not that I could really blame Ceit for this, after all, he is the 'love of her life'. But still, to ditch me here...Geh, revenge will be mine my friends, and it _shall be sweet_!"

Heero took a few steps away from her looked at her curiously. "You okay? Because honestly, your really weird..."

Relena not only ignored him this time, but also seemed to have forgotten the poor sheep was still there. Stomping over to the closest pay phone, Relena cursed as best she could under her breath; which to tell the truth, was not that well.

Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out three quarters. As she was punching in a phone number, she noticed Heero had followed her. Ignoring him for the third time in the span of five seconds, she waited until she heard a voice on the other end of the line. "You are so busted for leaving me at school when you had stopped by. Some friend of the family _you_ turned out to be _Treize_. Just _wait_ till I call _my brother_, you are _so_ dead."

Relena pulled the phone away from her ear as someone shouted. Cringing, she recognized Ceit's voice. "What is Ceit shouting about? _What_! No way, your sure it's not -- you _so_ have their relationship -- _no_, but -- _stop_ cutting me off damn -- _I hate you_!" and with that lovely screech of devotion and endearment, Relena slammed down the phone. "_Freckin' son of an ox_! Like he couldn't have taken the _other car _so I could have fit too!"

"What's going on?"

At the sound of Heero's voice, Relena came back to reality. "Treize is driving Duo and Ceit home. And not only that, but he's also spouting out bullshit about how the two are 'such a wonderful couple'. I think there is something in the air around here..."


	7. Watch the road!

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Gundam Wing...or any of it's character...

Well, it's here, the next chapter. Sooner then I thought it would be, actually. Though not as long as I would have liked. I'm really running out of ideas to do in this, so if you want another chapter out, I need ideas people.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I know I massively suck at updating, but I'm working on that...

**Chapter Six :**

"...and that hair! Your more of a girl then I am!"

"Oh yeah!"

"_Yeah!_"

Grinning devilishly, Duo reached forward and placed his hand lightly on Ceit's right breast. Sure he knew he would probably lose his hand. And yes, he knew 'the love' of Ceit's life was right next to them. In fact, that was almost a bonus for him. But he did it anyway. After all it was the only thing he could think of doing to win. Other then showing her what she had been doing to him the whole ride home, moving and sifting on his lap constantly. "_Nooo_, I'm rather sure that this proves your definitely the one who's more of a girl..."

"_Duo!_ _Get your fucking hands off me!_"

At Treize laughed loudly as he watched the two go at it. They had been parked in front of Ceit's house for a few minutes already. Though the young couple had not taken notice yet. Looking at Duo's face, Treize had a good idea of why the young man had been groping little Ceit. After all, had not his lady Une done the same thing to him all those years ago?

"_I'll kill you!"_

At Ceitriona's loud declaration, Treize turned back to them, and winced. The red head had her hands around Duo's neck and was slamming his head into the passenger seat window. But that's not what got him sympathy. Oh no. it was the fact that Ceit's knee was jammed into a very...uncomfortable place.

Clearing his throat loudly, he quickly pulled Ceit off the young man and into his own lap without thinking. At her blush, and Duo's angry glare, he could tell he had made a mistake though. Fighting a blush of his own, he opened the door and lightly pushed Ceit out. "You to finish this fight inside."Closing the door before Ceit could respond, he quickly pressed the lock button. turning to Duo, his smile cooled several degrees. "Hurt her, and you'll become just another picture on a flyer being passed around town..."

Duo's dark blue eyes widened at the unexpected threat, then narrowed into slits of ice. "Back off _old man_. Ceit may be too innocent to see through you, but I sure as hell am not! You stay away from her, or you'll just be another missing person report on Tv." and with that, he unlocked his door manually, and stormed out to catch up with Ceit.

Treize smiled as he watched them go. That had been just the reaction he had been hoping for. Though he was a little more protective then Treize had thought he would be. He had never expected to be threatened. "Well, at least I got on Tv..."

00  
000  
00

"Okay...um, I really appreciate the ride home, _really_. But...do we think you can drive...I don't know, _on the right side of the road!_" Relena shouted, grasping the handle on the door as Heero once again swerved into the other side of the line to pass a pick-truck that was going twenty miles _above_ the speed limit. "Oh god, I'm going to die..."

"Relax princess. I was driving before I could even walk..."

Relena looked over at him, a horrified look on her face. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to make me feel _better_! Because honestly, it didn't!"

"Relax."

"Drive _norma_l and I will!"

"I am driving normal."

"No, your driving like a psycho-ward escapee!"

"Stop shouting and relax."

"_Stop telling me to relax or I'll kill you._"

Well, the scarey 'head-turning' voice got his attention. Which was a bad thing since he was still on the other side of the road and he was now looking at her. "What _is_ your problem?"

"I'm sorry, I was not aware that wanting to live was a problem. _Watch the road!_"

"Chill out."

"Watch the _road_ and I will!"

"I _am _watching the road."

"No, _no_ you were not! You were looking at _me_!"

"Stop shouting and chill out."

"_Stop telling me to chill out or I'll kill you_!"

Growling under his breath, Heero pulled the car over. Thankfully, to the right side, and glared at Relena. "You want to drive?"

"If I had a licence, then _sure_, I'd love to drive."

"Have a permit?"

"...yeah."

Shrugging is shoulders, he opened the door and walked over to the passenger side. "Get out."

"...why?"

"Your driving."

"...what?"

"Your driving, get out."

Relena looked up at him, then over at the drivers seat. "Your sure."

Nodding his head yes, he held the door open for her. 'Lena stepped out and got into the drivers seat. Remembering to check her mirrors and adjust the seat. Looking behind her, she slowly start to drive. And when I say slowly, I mean _slowly_. She was going twenty mils _below_ the speed limit.

Heero kept quiet for the first ten minutes. But after an old woman passed them shouting profanity, he could no longer stay silent. "You know your on a highway right?"

"...yeah..."

"That means you can go faster then fifteen miles and hour..."

"..."

"Aren't you going to --"

"If I talk, the car swerves."

Heero blinked, looked at the road, the young woman next to him. He opened his mouth, then closed it a few times, trying to think of something to say. "How many hours do you have behind the wheel?"

"...two.."

"What was that?"

"Two. I said two, happy now!"

And true to her word, the care swung to one side of the road, then the other. It was now Heeor's turn to yell and grasp the door handle. "Watch the road, _watch the road!_"

"I am!"

"Stop talking!"

"Stop yelling!"

"_Stop talking!_"

"_Stop yelling!_"

And that's about when Relena crashed Heero's race car into a sign...


	8. getting to know you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam wing. Or any of it's characters...grumbles and never will...

-enjoy!

**Chapter Seven :**

Relena pushed back her air back, coughing slightly as dust filled the air, looking over at Heero, she noticed he had yet to move. "Are you okay?"

"...my car..."

"I'm so sorry...I'll pay for all the damage, I swear."

"My...car..."

"It'll be good as new!"

"_My car!_"

Relena cringed as he bellowed. Her head had started to hurt, and she was starting to feel sick. Ignoring the boy next to her, she pulled out her cell phone, and hit the 'big brother come help me' button. It was something that was only to be used in an emergency, and something she had yet to try. She just hopped it was not another 'joke' her brother was playing on her.

He answered on the second ring. "Relena, you had better be dead or on the verge of death because --"

"I just totaled a car...please come get me."

"What do you mean you totaled a car, you can't drive yet! This had better not be a joke!"

"They let me drive...I don't feel well Milliardo. Please come get us."

"Where are you?"

"I...I don't know, some highway. I hit the sign." gasping slightly, Relena placed a hand over her mouth and chocked. Shoving the phone into Heero's hands, she dashed out of the car, rushed to the side, and out went her lunch. Heero looked blankly at the phone for a second, not sure what to do. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the phone up.

"I'm calling 911. I'll have Relena call you as soon as she is able."

"And who the fuck are --"

Heero flipped the phone off before he could finish. Dialing 911, he waited to be put through to an operator. Which you would have thought would have taken less then ten minutes...

"Hello? We were in an accident, and my friend is sick. We don't know. No, we were not drinking...or smoking, no. Because we hit the sign...Are you coming to help us or not? Thank you." closing the phone, he silently grit his teeth. Because he was a teen, they had questioned him. What if there was a killer outside their window? What would have happened then?

His thoughts were cut off as Relena came back to the car, her face pale and her legs shaky. Opening the door, she plopped down In the seat, and put it back, not saying a word for a few minutes. "Is my brother coming?"

"No. I called 911 instead."

"...I wished you hadn't. It's not that big of a deal really."

"When someone is vomiting after a car accident, you should have them checked out."

"I'm fine."

"Okay doctor Peacecraft. But please don't blame me if I want a second opinion."

"...Smart ass."

"I thought I was a sheep."

Relena looked at him, then smiled slightly. So the lead sheep did have a sense of humor. Ceit and the others always called him the bloodless prince. He never showed any emotion in class, which to most girls, made him 'mysterious'. Relena snorted and turned to the window.

"Why did you offer me a ride?"

"Because I didn't think it would cost me my car?"

"If you didn't want to answer, you could have just told me. Oh, since we are stuck here for a while, lets talk about how we'll be working together."

"Working together?"

"Yeah. My idea is, we make a list of things that need to be done, and then split it. A week before it's do, you can give me your stuff, and I'll throw it all together. That way we don't need to be seen together. I know how you sheep can be, so, this would be better right?"

Heero looked at her, then away and shrugged. "Sure, what ever. We can switch off on who puts every thing together though if you want."

"Okay...sounds..." Relena stopped mid sentence, and ran from the car once again. This time, Heero got out as well to hold back her hair and lightly rub her back. He felt awkward, never having done this for anyone. But for some reason, it made him feel better then just watching from inside of the car as slim young woman leaned over the rail.

00

000

00

Ceit tried to slam the door shut before Duo could get in. Sadly, she was too weak at the moment to prevent him from pushing her inside, then closing the door behind him. She blushed as he got a good look at the living room.

Clothing was scattered across the floor, dirty dishes lined the coffee table, and it almost looked like one of the piles of clothing was moving. Duo jumped back as a cat jumped out and ran up the stairs. Ceit quickly gathered a bunch of the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. Duo stood silently as she dashed from one room to the next trying to straighten the room up. Finally, when the last pile of clothing was tossed up the stairs, she sat down, her eyes on the ground.

"Sorry. Things have been crazy, so...yeah..."

Duo said nothing, for the first time in his life at a loss for words. Instead, he moved to sit next to his long time enemy. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Duo looked over at a clock and noticed it was already 4:30pm.

"What time do your parents get home from work?"

"..."

"What?"

"...nothing, don't worry about it. Someone should be coming over at five."

"Someone? You make it sound like it's a stranger or something. I mean, I don't get along with my parents or anything either, but --"

A knock sounded at the door. Ceit got up and pretended to straightened her top. "They're early. Hold on one second. This shouldn't take long."

Without another word, she walked to the door plastering a big, and very fake, smile on her lips. Opening the door, she backed up slightly to let them in.

"Ceitriona Porter?"

"Yes, please come in. I just got home and a classmate and I will be working on a project for --"

"Not my concern. You have everything you need for this week, correct?"

"Yes thank you."

"You are sure. Your uncle told us to make sure you had --"

"I'm sure. If I need something, I'll call. I've been saying that for months."

"I understand miss. But you have gone through a horrible --"

"I know what I've been through sir, me being there and all. Is that all?"

"Yes miss. I will send someone by --"

"Don't bother."

The man shook his head and slowly closed the door. The girls uncle was worried about her. She refused to go live with him, and didn't like to take his money. But since he had promised to let her live as she wanted, he could do little. He refused to try and force her to his will. Her grandfather had tried to do that to her father, and it had just made him cut all communications to his family off.

Ceit felt a little guilty for treating the man so badly, but they came every day, and she was getting sick of it. Her father and mother had done fine without touching the Porter funds when they lived, she could do the same!

It was then she noticed Duo looking at her oddly. She put her smile back in place and shrugged. "Damn vacuum cleaner sales men!"

"Try another one kid. What the hell was all that about?"

---Important---

okay everyone, I really need some help here if you want me to continue this story. I really need some ideas for the story, so please, give me some when you review...if you review...your going to review, right?

Anyway, if I can't think of what to write, it's going to go back to only updating every other month or so...I'm sorry, but no ideas, means no more story...


	9. make me

Thank you everyone who sent int ideas – they were a great help! But the one that made me sit up and go, 'holy fuck! That's it!' was Rheios's idea – I love both your ideas and plan to use both

thanks for the reviews and the help everyone!

Disclaimer : I don't own gundam wing, or any of it's characters. Nor do I own They Might be Giants or Tenacious D...or any of their songs...

**Chapter Eight :**

Ceit ignored his question, and turned on her stereo. Tenacious D's song 'Wonder boy' started playing. She smiled slightly and turned the music up when she saw Duo open his mouth. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"Turn that shit off!"

"Shit? Did you just call Tenacious D _shit_? I would have you know, that they kick ass! They are almost as funny as They might be Giants but...hey!" running from the room, she ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, she was back in the living room, a large CD holder in her hands. Pulling out a white CD with a hand written label, she put into the player and turned the volume up. "You'll love this."

"...why do I highly doubt?"

Sticking her tong out at him, Ceit quickly pressed play.

'Hippo Hippo Hippo Hippo Hippo Hippo Hippo  
Mop Mop Mop mop Mop mop Mop mop mop Mop mop mop mop Mop

Speck of dust, dust, dust Speck of dust, dust, dust Speck of dust, dust, dust Ohhh  
Speck of dust, dust, dust Speck of dust, dust, dust Speck of dust, dust, dust Ohhh

One quarter of George Washington's head Half of George Washington's head Three quarters of...'

Duo listened in horrified fascination as the song started to play. The word 'shit' didn't even describe it...it was like being forced to listen to demented child's song. "What...is this?"

"Violin by They might be Giants"

"If I give you a dollar, will you turn it off?"

"No."

"Do it now!"

Ceit sighed, then put on an evil smile. Skipping to the song she wanted, she turned the volume up even louder. The song 'no means no' started playing, and Duo covered his ears in an attempt to block the words of the song and protect his poor ears from the overly loud bad music. "Turn it off!"

"Don't make me replay it!"

"I swear to God Ceit, if you don't turn that shit off, I'm going to get back at you in a way you'll regret!"

Ceit scoffed and switched the song to 'Pharmacal man'. Where she proceeded to sing along with it, dancing around him as if he were a damned may pole. But that's not what set him off. Oh no, what set him off is what she did toward the end of the song.

"Triangle man, triangle man  
Triangle man hates person man  
They have a fight, triangle wins  
Triangle man."

Pointing to herself at triangle man, then Duo at person man, Ceit proceeded to land him a facer right at 'triangle wins'. Now that, my friend, is what forced our dear sheep's hand. He pounced; yes, _pounced,_ on the red haired she-demon before him, holding her hands above her head as he lowered his face close to hers.

"G-get off me!"

"I warned you..."

"Off!"

"..." Duo looked down at her flushed face, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Lifting her head slightly, he smirked. "Make me..."

00

000

00

Heero was waiting in the hallway, his chin resting on his hands as he watched the doctors and nurses rush by him. He attention was drawn to a very tall, every blond haired man shouting at the top of his lungs.

"You do you mean I can't see her! She's _my_ sister! Tell me what room she's in!"

"I'm sorry sir, but until you can prove you are the girl's brother --"

"You want my ID? I have it, and have continued to try and give it to you!"

"I'm sorry but --"

"_Stop saying your sorry or I'll kill you_!"

It was that statement that had Heero's eyebrows raised. "So that's where she got it from..." sighing under his breath, he got up and walked over to where Relena's brother stood. Turning to the nurse, he gave her a blinding smile. "It's okay Jane, I can vouge for him. His sister talks like him..."

"Oh! Heero, I didn't know you were still here!" the nurse said, her face flushed as she leaned closer to him. "Well, I guess he can go in now then..."

Milliardo snorted and turned to glare at the young man beside him. "You the punk who hung up on me like that?"

"She needed to be in a hospital."

"She needed to be home so I cool look her over."

"She needed a doctor!"

"I am a doctor!"

Heero snorted and then smirked "Yeah, your sister thought she was a doctor too. I think maybe both of you should be admitted to a different type of hospital."

Milliardo growled softly, then grasped Heero by the front of his shirt. "And who the fuck let her drive when she just got her permit?"

"How was I to know that? She's what, seventeen? Most people get their --"

"But she didn't, and you put my baby sister in danger. You had better pray you never end up on my operating table if she's seriously hurt punk. I want you to stay the fuck away from her from now on. I can smell trouble on you..."

"Like it or not, your sister and I will be spending a lot more time together then we usually do..."

"Like hell you will!"

"Like hell I wont!"

A throat clearing stopped their little exchange. Relena stood in the hallway, one eyebrow arched. "Well, as flattering as all this male testosterone is, I kinda want to go home..."

Heero shoved Milliardo away from him and walked over to her. "I'll drive you."

Again, that eyebrow arched, and her lips turned up into a smile. "How? I totaled your car, remember? And Milliardo, stop ordering people around, your not god you know."

"What's this! Mouthing off to me after you come out of a hospital that we don't own! You have a lot of nerve kid!"

"And about to have more – Heero needs a ride home. Offer him one or I'll go stay with him for the night."

Milliardo's eyes hardened and he took a step toward her. "Over my dead body."

"You say that like it can't be arranged..." Relena mused, taking one of the many lines that resided in Ceit's book. And from the look in her brother's eyes, he knew just where that line had come from.

"Damn it Ceit! Even when your no where to be seen you get under my skin! Stop talking like her 'Lena, I'm serious!"

"Stop over reacting, drive Heero home, and you can play 'protect the virgin' all you want."

"...what has she done to you? You've never acted this way before, and you two have been friends almost since the cradle..." it was then he turned on Heero. "You! You have to be the problem! What the hell have you done to my little sister!"

"...she's the one who crashed my car. I didn't do anything."

"Why were you with her in the first place?"

"Milliardo, please! Your causing a scene!"

"I don't care. I want to know why you were driving with some guy I've never even heard of before."

Relena sighed deeply, and stepped between the two of them. "You don't even know his name."

"I do. Heero..heh, that must be a bad joke."

"Milliardo, stop it! You think I was bluffing when I told you I'd leave with him? Keep pushing and see what happens."

Her brother looked between the two of them, teeth clenched, knowing she would do it just to get him back. Bowing his head slightly in defeat, he started walking to the hospital's doors. "Fine. I'll take him home. But then you and I are having a very long talk 'lena, understand."

"Got it."

00

000

00

Duo pressed his lips too Ceit's once again, this time, lightly running his tong over her closed mouth. When she finally opened her mouth for him, he slid it into her mouth and let one hand start to run down her side.

Ceit moaned softly into his mouth and kissed him back, her legs spreading slightly. She didn't even notice that they were wrapping themselves around his until he pulled them up around his waist. He lightly bit her lip as he leaned in, pressing his hardness between her legs. Ceit gasped and arched her back, her legs tightening around him.

"N-no. Duo, get off me."

Duo ground and rested her forehead in hers, eyes closed. "Why?"

"Because this isn't right. It's not what I want."

Sighing, he pushed himself off her and ran a hand through his messy bangs. "Could have fooled me..."

"Shut up..."

"Kid, after what you just put me through, you had damned better let me saw what ever I want. I need to vent some how...unless you'd like to pick up where --"

"No! Vent, by all means! Just do so over there...and stop calling me kid..."

Duo sighed and tired thinking of things that would help him think. Like his angry father...and his angry mother...and homework...and...nothing was working, he was still hard as a rock, and most of his brain was stuck in the wrong head...

"Talk to me...I need to get my mind off...things..."

"What..should I talk about?"

"The deal with that guy at the door for starters."

Ceit blinked, then stood up quickly. "Want to do it here or upstairs?"

Duo blinked, then bite the inside of his cheek. He knew she was kidding. That she had no intention of having sex with him. But his...little buddy, was having problems getting that. "Stop that. Seriously, what's going on Ceit. If we are going to work together..."

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"...as long as you turn that damned music off. Fuck I forgot about that shit for a second..."


	10. Talking

**Disclaimer: well, I'm back kiddies! Jacked up my back and was medically discharged from the air force sighs and pouts oh yeah...and I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters...**

**But yes, I am back and fully connected to the internet! And what dose that mean duckies? More updates of course! Ahh, yeah sorry about the 'ultra happy' going on...or is it 'ultra insane'?**

**Chapter Nine :**

"I'll see you tomorrow 'Lena..." Heero stated loud enough for her brother to hear, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before getting out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he slowly made his way to his front door. Waving slightly at Relena once it opened and her brother went speeding off down the road.

"Start talking."

"We're partners on a school project. Nothing more."

"Then what the hell was that little kiss he planted on --"

"I believe, dear brother," she started off sarcastically, looking out the window as she spock. "That the kiss was more for your benefit then for mine. He doesn't like me like that. We don't...move in the same circles..."

He snorted loudly and sped the car up, ignoring her gasp as the swerved around another car that was not moving fast enough for him at the moment. "Do guys take a different driving test then girls or something! Slow down!"

"Why were you driving his car?"

"I...he asked and...well..."

"...well?"

"Come on Milliardo, your over reacting! It's not like --"

"You get put in the hospital, and _I'm_ over reacting!" he snapped back, slamming on the brakes once they are in front of their house. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths and leaned his head onto the steering wheel. "Lena, you're my little sister. And even if mom and dad were still here, I would worry about you like this. Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"Because..." turning away so he wouldn't see her tears of frustration, she took a deep breath. "You don't understand one very important thing about me Milliardo. I'm no longer a child. And though you might not want to hear this, I need to grow up some time. I need to try new things..."

"New things that involve guys like that?"

"Things that involves guys in general. I already told you, Heero is not 'into me' like that. We'll work on the project until it's finished, and then ever speak to one another again. You should know how it is – you were, after all, a sheep like he is brother dear..."

At his blush, she smiles and slid out of the car. Turning to glance up at the star covered sky, she smiled slightly and took a deep breath. It was a perfect night to go for a walk...but knowing how much her brother hatted her going out on her own, and with his mood at the moment, she wasn't about to go. Maybe another night...

"Lena, you coming?"

"Hu? Oh, yeah, sorry..."

"Your sure your okay?"

"Perfectly fine brother dear – now make me cookies!"

"...I'm not a maid you know..."

"I know. Your just an over protective brother who will do what ever I ask right now because I," Relena held up her medical bracelet with a wicked smile. "Have this."

Dropping his head in defeat, Milliardo sighed loudly and ran a hand through his long hair. "When did you become so evil Lena?"

"...ahhh" putting a finger to her lips, she thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled again, pounding her fist on her hand. "Some time last year...I think...when ever it was that Ceit and I first made the guys make us cookies...they looked so cute in those pink aprons!"

And saying so, she ran to the kitchen and held out her own pink apron for her brother to ware, her best 'little girl sparkle' look on her face. Milliardo drew back slightly, but then sighed loudly. "Ceit, what have you done to my baby sister?"

"Why didn't you know Milli? She helped to turn me into a woman!"

"..._WHAT_!"

Too bad Relena had no idea how bad those words sounded to him. Because he was her brother, he was also a guy. Which meant his mind was permanently in the gutter...

00

000

00

"My uncle sends someone over every day to make sure I'm...okay..." Ceit stated bluntly after she had turned her stereo off, her hands clenched together tightly.

"But..why?" Duo frowned slightly as he looked around the room, as if looking for something could be dangerous. "Are your parents that irresponsible or --"

Shaking her head no, she sighed deeply and looked away. "You've lived here for years Duo. You can't tell me you didn't hear about the...accident..."

"Are you saying that..." Duo slowly started to edge away from her, a look of dread on his face. "You...killed you --"

"_What_! No you idiot!" glaring daggers at him, she tossed one of the couch pillows at his head, tears forming in her eyes. "They...fuck, never mind. Your such a jack ass – get the fuck out of my house."

"Oh come on I --" before he could finish the sentence, Ceit grabbed him by the collar, and literary dragged him through the living room and out the door. Closing her door with a slam, she leaned against it and took a few deep breaths.

Closing her eyes tightly, as if she could make the pain go away if she ignored it, she dropped to the floor, warping her arms around her knees as she cried. Silent tears rolled down her face as she tried to gain control of her emotions once again.

Duo's hand stopped inches from the door knob, and frowned. Shrugging his, shoulders, he turned and walked across the street to his own house. Tossing his book bag on an end table, he walked into the kitchen and smiled at his mother. "What's for dinner?"

"You're...eating here tonight Duo?"

"Yeah..my planes fell through for the night so..." shrugging, he plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs and rested his chin on his folded hands on the table. "Hey mom, do you know anything about the Porters?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! Horrible accident." moving gracefully around the kitchen, she added a few things to the pot and set the table quickly, adding an extra plate for her son. "It happened about...oh, it must be about a year ago by now. They were in a horrible car accident. A bus hit their car head on. The driver had passed out at the wheel and. They didn't make it. Their daughter was the only one who survived. Poor dear.

I hear her uncle tired to get her to live with him, but she refused. Her family had cut themselves off from the rest. Why, I remember talking with Mary – Mrs. Porter, about it when they first moved into the aria. Apparently, her husband's family didn't approve of the marriage. I thought it very romantic at the time, the fact that he left his fortune for her..."

Duo blinked a few times as this information registered and his mother continued to ramble on about love and how wonderful it would be when she finally had grandchildren. _So that's her deal with busses. They must freak her out – little liar..._

"Why have I never heard about all this?"

"Hum? Oh, the uncle kept things very hush hush. Ceit was very upset about it – didn't talk for a week after it happened. Her doctor let her stay with him and his sister when she was recovering from it all. They are, after all, very good friends. Anyway, she requested that very little of it be aired, not wanting to deal with all the 'drama' and that was that..."

Turning from her task, she looked at her son from the corner of her eye. "She's been living by herself in that house for all this time. We all, the neighbors that is, worry about her living on her own. She is a young girl after all. So we try to keep an eye on her..." her smile brightened and she placed a hand on his shoulder, making Duo very, _very_ nerves.

"Sweety, why was it that you were seen forcing your way into her house, and then an hour or so latter she was seen tossing you out on your butt?"


	11. Fear the clown day

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but Ceit and the plot of this story.**

**Okay all, sorry it's been so long since I last posed. But here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I plan on writing more...so, yeah...enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

Duo groaned and hit his head on the desk. He had to ask questions, didn't he? He had to try and get his mother to see he was not up to no good, hadn't he? And now, he was trapped doing a job he didn't want to do. A job, he was almost positive, that was illegal. Glancing over at Ceit, he groaned again.

She had her hair in high pigtails, and clown makeup on her face. Was she trying to make it impossible for him to follow her around closely? If his friends saw him with her, it was the end. And in high school, your friends are all you have...right?

Taking a deep breathing, knowing what he was about to do would probably get him killed; he walked over to the bane of his existence, grabbed her chin, and started to wipe the makeup from her face with a napkin he had taken from the cafeteria.

Ceit glares up into his face, and glares at the napkin. "Do you really want to die at such a young age? Because you could have just told me, and kept your damned hands off me!" Duo flinched, but continued what he was doing until all the makeup was off.

"We have to work together. This means we have to be seen together. Why the hell do you have on this get up anyway!"

She raised a brow. "It's fear the clowns' day."

"It's…what?"

"Fear the clowns day!" sighing loudly, she points to Quatre and Wufei, who were both dressed up as strange as their friend. Glaring over at Relena, Ceit points a finger at her and sticks out her tongue. "_She_ completely forgot about our little holidays. And _you_!" she points to Duo and growls softly. "Have just ruined my chance of winning the contest. I hope you're happy!"

Blinking a few times, Duo tires to think of something….anything, to say back to that. Who, in their right mind, would come up with such a thing! Shaking his head, he tossed the now dirty napkin away. "So, the point of this is…what? To get people to not fear clowns?"

She gasps loudly and hits him in the arm. "How dare you! Everyone should know that they must fear clowns. They are evil and trying to take over the world!"

"…Did you get that from The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy?"

"…maybe…"

"You watch way too much TV man."

"Or maybe you just don't watch enough. Ever think of that!"

"…yeah, no I really think you watch too much."

Ceit rolled her eyes at that and grabbed her backpack. "Your lucky I foresaw something like this happening to me." she muttered as she pulled out some cheep costume makeup. Duo groaned and slapped his forehead hard with his hand.

00

000

00

"Duo and Ceit seem very buddy-buddy…" Heero muttered as he sat next to Relena. His friend had Ceit's face in his hand and was wiping it off for her. Since her back was to them however, he couldn't see her reaction to the attention.

"Yeah…he went over to her house yesterday. She called me to tell me about it and to try and get me to play in her little holiday game…I pretended to forget this morrning."

"Hold on…what holiday game?"

"Something about fearing clowns...I stopped paying attention when she said dress up and clown in the same sentence."

"Good move." Looking over at Quatre and Wufei, he lifts a brow. "Did no one warn them?"

"Nope…well, I'm sure they knew they would look dumb. But they fear Ceit, and since she knows that…"

"She gets them to do what she wants…I get it…" looking back at Relena, he smirks. Reaching into his bag, he hands her a stake of papers. "I started the project already. Here are some of the sources I found and printed."

Nodding, she takes them and skims over a few pages. "This is great Heero! Where did you find this? I spent all last night trying to find some good sites to get information from, and couldn't even fine _one_ good one!"

"I have my sources…"

"I can tell…working with you is really going to be great. Thank you!" leaning forward, she threw her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his cheek. "We have, what, a month to complete it and we already have all the information that we need! This so rocks!"

Heero blushed slightly and cleared his throat. Relena seemed to come to her senses then, and quickly pulled away from him, blushing bright red. "Sorry..."

"No it's fine, I just –"

"Damn it Duo! _Stop doing that_!" Ceit shouted at the top of her lungs, drawing everyone's attention. She was poking Duo hard in the chest, forcing him to walk backwards as she yelled at him, half her clown makeup off. "I don't care how I look, and if your so damned concerned about it, then don't come near me!" giving one hard shove, she pushes him to the ground and towers over him. "And if you touch me again, I'm biting off your hand!"

"Woman, you –"

"Do _not_ talk to me in that tome you pompous ass!"

"Stop yelling at me."

Heero stood up then. He knew that soft, angry filled tone. His normally care free friend was on the brink of snapping. Walking over to him, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Come on."

"No, I need to –"

"I wasn't asking." tightening his grip, Heero pulled him from the class room, ignoring the teachers cry of outrage. Walking some distance away, he let go and shoved Duo away from him and into a locker. "What the hell id going on with you!"

"Nothing, and you just –"

"I know what I did. Why are you hanging out with Ceit?"

Duo snorted and poked him in the chest. "Why are you hanging out with Relena?"

Heero seemed taken aback by that question, and blinked at him a few times. "She...we're partners..."

"Same with me and Ceit."

"You were holding her face in your hand."

"And you were glaring at every guy to talked to your _partner_. Look, I...I don't know whats going on, okay? I like her...but she really pisses me off. And the whole Treize thing..." he growled softly under his breath and ran a hand through his bangs. "So what about you and Relena."

"...I like her. But she's too..."

"Prissy? Annoyingly perfect?"

"Innocent and nice are the words I would use..."

"Ohh...so she's boring!"

"No!" Heero snapped, then cleared his throat and looked away quickly. "She deserves better then someone like me..."

"...Is _that_ why you hovered by her all day and glared at any male who even dared look her way?"

"Shut up Duo."

"Why you don't like hearing the –"

"Relena tells me Ceit has been in love with Treize for years and that –"

Duo grit his teeth and held up a hand. "Point taken. No more talk about loser girls who call us sheep."

"Yeah...about that, have you figured out _why_ they call us sheep?"

"No...you?"

"Not really no."

"...wow, we sure can pick them, hu?" Duo joked, lightly elbowing Heero in the side as they made their way back to class, once again ignoring the glares and threats of their teacher.


	12. Demoted to an ‘it’

**I finally updated it! I know, a shock, right?****I had wanted this chapter to be a little longer, but I'm sleepy. Sooo, be ready for a mini cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoy the chapter~**

**Chapter Eleven :**

Relena froze outside her classroom as the final bell of the day rang. An intervention was desperately needed. On one of the plastic covered benches in the school hallway, Ceit stood waving a clown head with exed out eyes and blood red pain around it's neck. Flanking her were Quatre and Wufei, clown makeup replaced with war pant.

Both cringed as Ceit shouted at the top of her lungs "Viva La clown free revolution!"

At least _most_ of her friends had retained some of their sanity. However, before she could act, Duo beat her to the punch. Relena watched with wide eyes as said sheep stalked up to Ceit, and with one hard tug pulled her off her makeshift podium.

"He actually seems to like her."

The sound of Heero's voice so close made Relena jump slightly. Putting a hand to her chest, she turned to glare at him. "I thought I had mentioned the no sneaking up on me thing. However, in case I haven't," she pointed a finger at him with her 'stern' face on. "The rule of thumb is 'don't do it' – got it?"

Holding his hands up in the air. "It's not my fault you don't pay attention when you should."

Snorting, Relena shoves at his shoulder lightly. "You trying to start a fight with me? _Me_? Who has never even said a bad word in her whole life? Who is best friends with a girl who 'accidentally' dropped a college level biology book that she had gotten off ebay on a boy's head from the third floor in middle school because he made me cry?" laughing softly, she tilted her head to the side. "Very foolish..."

"...I've...actually heard that story, but had always thought it had been made up." glancing over at Ceit with new respect, he smirked. "Maybe I should be more worried about Duo."

"No need she – crap, time to worry." shoving past Hero before he could even look around to see what she had, Relena quickly inserted herself between Ceit and Duo. "Now now children, no need to get so heated over this."

"Fuck off 'Lena – this ass-hat has been asking for it all fucking day"

"Well, would you look at the mouth on this one? And here you almost had me convinced you really did have the heart of a girl under that ultra flat chest of yours."

Quatre and Wufei stepped in at that point and grabbed Ceit by her arms. "He's not worth you getting suspended – just slash his tires later to vent." Wufei muttered softly into her ear as Quatre glared daggers at Duo. It was clear he was half a mind to let her go and watch her take the punk down a few pegs.

"I'd rather slash that pretty little girl face of his now then get his little bike later."

At _that_ Heero stepped in to grab duo's arms. "It's not worth hitting a girl – no one would ever look at you the same, no matter how much she deserved the hit."

And with that comment my friends, all hell broke loose. Relena walked over and kicked Heero hard in the shin, and Quatre leaned forward and punched Duo on the nose. Both yelling "deserves it my ass!" at the same time.

Wufei and Ceit froze, then looked at one another, both with looks of horror on their faces. "Dear god Wufei, we're so going to hell for having corrupted those to so much."

"The deepest level of hell, yeah – save me a room?"

"..I would normally start a 'why do you assume I'll die first' fight, however, I don't want to add to my bad karma by starting a fight I'll have to lie through. So yes, I'll save you a room if I can when I get down there." Patting Wufei on the back, Ceit walked over and draped her arm across Relena's shoulders, cutting off the scathing lecture she was giving Hero.

"Calm down 'Lena. We only need two impulsive people in the group, and I don't think I'm up for reforming my ways right yet – Quatre, stop yelling at the poor delusional sheep before you make it go def."

"You did _not_ just refer to me as an _it_."

"Oh dear, it seems to be angry now for some reason. We had better leave it alone before it goes crazy and starts attacking us all for no reason what so ever. It must be mad sheep disease – just tragic, I hop they don't have to put the poor thing down." as Duo fumed across from her, Ceit put her hand to her mouth. "On second thought, we wouldn't want it to spread whatever it is it has...."

Looking Duo straight in the eye, she smiled brightly and leaned forward slightly. Then, reached over and patted him on the head like a dog. She then start to talk to him like he was a 'special' elementary student. "I --" she pointed to herself. "Really...Hope...." she put her hands over her heart. "They do it....pain-less-ly."

Ceit then linked arms with Relena and Quare and tugged them away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And in a sense, it hadn't. After all, it was common knowledge that when Ceit was very angry at someone, the someone became an 'it' for a undetermined amount of time.

Duo watched them walk off, his face bright red, then turned to Heero. "You know that thing we were talking about earlier? Forget it – I was clearly out of my mind and have just regained my sanity." Snorting, he tilted his head from left to right, cracking his neck loudly. "I was probably just feeling sorry for her since her parents are dead."

"What did you just say?"

Too late did Duo realize that one of the group had stayed behind. Wufei's normally emotionless face was white from shock. Reaching forward, Wufei grabbed Duo by the collar of his shirt and shook him hard. "Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke?!"

Cursing softly, Duo shoved the other boy off him. "Look, why don't you ask her if your so curious? I'm done with all you losers – tell your crazy queen that."

A cold smile came onto Wufei's face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you never have to go near our 'queen' again unless it's to be castrated, followed by decapitation."


	13. Smotheringly

**Well, without that traffic thing, I would never have known anyone was reading this! Annyway, here's the next chapter – quick, right? Let me know what you think, I hope to get the next chapter out by next weekend at least~**

**Chapter 12**

After what seemed like hours of Ceit acting more foolish then she normally did, she finally had Relena and Quatre smiling and laughing again at the idiocy of sheep. She was in the middle of her 'why, when I was your age, we knew better then to expect manners from farm animals' speech when Wufei caught up with them.

Grabbing her wrist in a way that so resembled Duo, Ceit came inches from decking her one of her best friends in the nose. "Shit Wufei! What the hell --"

"We need to talk."

Not liking his tone, or the look on his face, Ceit tried to pull her arm away from him, but Wufei only tightened his grip. Clenching her teeth, Ceit lifted her chin slightly. "About what?"

"...lets start with family and lies."

Ceit and Relena turned to look at one another at the exact same time, both their eyes wide. Wufei threw Ceit's arm away from him, a look of disgust, hurt and anger crossing his face. "So what he said was true – and you knew all along didn't you Relena? But you never bothered to tell --"

"It wasn't something for her to tell." Ceit snapped before Relena could respond. Glancing over at Quatre's confused face, she sighed and placed a hand over her face before softening her voice. "I...last year my parents were killed in an accident, and..." taking a deep, steadying breath, she glanced at Quatre, then quickly away when she saw the horrified and hurt look on his face.

Clenching her teeth, she turned to glare at Wufei. "I didn't want anything else to change. I knew when the two fo you found out your attitude toward me would have changed. Wufei would have tried not to hurt me 'delicate woman feelings' by pretending he wasn't a sexist pig, and Quatre would have been smotheringly kind in his attempt to protect me. I didn't want that. I didn't _need_ that. What I needed, and still need, is for at least _something _to stay the same. With everything flipped upside down, I needed one constant, core thing to remain untouched by the madness."

Tears started to well up in Ceit's eyes as she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling before looking back at Quatre and forcing a smile. "I was going to tell you both everything eventually, but..." laughing bitterly, she shook her head and finally let her tears fall. "How do you start a conversation like that? 'Ah! By the way Quatre and Wufei, you remember that trip my parents and I went on last year? Well, we ended up leaving a few days early because I insisted on seeing my friends before school started, and they died in an accident trying to grant my selfishness!'"

"Ceit, I keep telling you that it's not your fault!" Relena murmured as she reached out to pull her best friend into a hug. At her touch and words however, Ceit cringed away from her as if it hurt. Hurt, Relena quickly tried to hide it, knowing Ceit must be hurting more. "The bus came out of no where Ceit. No one could have avoided it."

"If I hadn't made da promise to bring us home that night, there would have been no tuck. If we had waited at least until morning like ma had said, even if the truck had been on the road, da wouldn't have been so tired – he might have been able to avoid it, been able to swerve out of the way fast enough." Ceit said through her tears, one arm moving to cover her face.

The first person to respond, was Wufei. Awkwardly, he pulled his friend into a hug and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Your so stupid Ceit. Deciding on things based on maybe's and what if's." tightening his grip on her when she tried to pull away he sighed. "And deciding how Quatre and I would react – you have to be a moron for that one. We're your friends, aren't we? Why couldn't you trust that we would know the right way to act around you stupid? This is why I hate woman – you're all unrealistic and over emotional."

Ceit laughed softly through her tears at his words and hugged him tighter. "Thanks you annoyingly sexist pig – your right, I should have realized that you would have no idea how to make yourself into a caring person withing such a short amount of time." giving him one last hard squeeze, Ceit let go of him and was quickly pulled into a hug by Quatre.

"Smotheringly, is not a word, first off." Quatre muttered, he himself close to tears. "And second of all, if I had known the worst I would have done was come over and cook you food since we all know you plus a kitchen equals flames. No wonder you've looked like you were losing weight – I'll come over tonight and make you dinner and some cookies."

At that, Ceit pulled back quickly and narrowed her now red eyes at Quatre. "I...did Quatre just ask me to be his husband? Because it really feels like he just told me he was going to be acting as my wife just there." as everyone laughed, Ceit bit her lower lip lightly and turned back to Wufei. "How did you find out?"

"Duo mentioned it to Heero."

"...Pass a message to the sheep for me please – I don't deal with liars, and that I'll make sure our partnership in class is broken." turning, she looked at Relena. "Mind giving up your partner if I pull some strings?"

"No, not at all, but...how?"

"I'm going to let my uncle finally help me with something..."


	14. Dreaming

**Finished this one sooner then i had thought -- sorry that the other chapter was so short. This one is a -little- longer. AhH~~ I feel like it's too fluffy. I might try to add some real drama soon...maybe...you know what helps? feed back *nodes* feed back helps writers a lot...should I add a '*hint -cough- hint* in there? sorry -- lack of sleep makes me silly.  
**

**lol, well moving on, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter -- Oh! and there is some (hardly any) smut in the first part of this chapter. If it offends you, skip it.  
**

**Chapter Thirteen : Dreaming**

Duo inhaled sharply as Ceit moved to straddled his hips, lightly pressing her lower body into his. Smiling at his reaction, she leans forward and nips at his lower lip roughly before kissing him hard, rocking her hips into him harder.

Breathing heavily, Duo reaches forward to take off her top, only to have her jerk away quickly. "What do you think your doing Duo?"

Frowning, Duo makes another reach for her. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"...I think your dreaming if you think I would ever let you touch me after you've been such a complete ass." Ceit sneered, getting off the bed to wrap her arms around Wufei, who seemed to have come out of no where. "If I wanted to be with a jerk, I might as well be with Wufei – at least he's human and gets me."

And with that, a very sexually frustrated, and very angry Duo jerked away. Looking around his room in a daze, as if he actually expected to see Ceit and Wufei there, he cursed loudly, and shoved the covers off him. Glancing down at his lap briefly, he rolled his eyes and quickly decided that a cold shower was just the thing he needed to start the day off.

00

000

00

Heero watched Relena wrap her arms around Quatre's shoulders and whisper something in his ear. Though he had always suspected that Quatre was gay, seeing the other boy respond so favorable to Relena's attention made him quickly rethink the situation.

Quatre was quiet, gentle and honestly kindhearted. Just the kind of guy he could see Relena falling for. Clenching his teeth, he started to march over to them, intent on..something. What exactly, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that if the blond boy didn't get his hands off Relena, he was going to lose the whole arm.

Before he could get there however, Relena turned her head toward Quatre and the two kissed. Lightly, gently at first, then more urgently, as if no one could see the two of them. Growling loudly, Heero dashed forward to pull the two apart...

And then fell out of bed onto the cold floor.

Running a hand over his face, he had to take a few breaths to calm himself before he got up. Today was starting out just wonderfully.

00

000

00

"Ah~ I feel like I've made a deal with the devil." Ceit moaned as she hung up with her Uncle for the seventh time in two days. A record for them, since the only other time she had spoken to him had been at her parents funeral.

He had asked surprisingly few questions, and the results had been instantaneous. A few minutes after her request, she had gotten a call from her teacher telling her that she and Relena would officially be partners in class for the rest of the year.

Of course, nothing was for free. Ceit now either had to give up living on her own, or had to check in with her uncle directly at least once a day and was to come for dinner at least once a week. If she decided to live with a friend rather then him, the dinners were still mandatory though the phone calls were void.

"The man talks like a lawyer – he has to be a lawyer." Ceit muttered as she sat down. No sooner had she sat down, then Relena had moved to rest her chin on her shoulder.

"Don't think for a moment my friend that this means I will do all the work for our project – you pull your own weight or I swear I will let us both fail."

Snorting, Ceit lightly knuckle butted Relena's head. "First off, you so would not – the mere thought of you failing would put you into such a shock your brother would have to admit you to a special hospital where they take away your shoelaces." at Relena's snort, Ceit hit her again. "And second of all, I really can't fail yet another class – so relax, my participation will be there ...between the hours of 5 and 7 pm every other day starting Monday, but excluding Saturday and Sunday..."

"...Sometimes I really hate you."

"Aw 'Lena, you know I love you above all others as well!"

They both laughed loudly, then looked at the clock. Ten minutes till class started. The both had the same thoughts in their heads. Did the sheep know what had been done yet? And how would they react?

Wufei walked into the room, took one look at their faces and snorted loudly. "Relief. They will both feel relief for not having to deal with the two of you ever again."

As he walked to his desk, both Relena and Ceit watched him go, glaring. Relena was the first to speak however. "You know, that thing he dose where he pretty much reads our minds?"

"You hate it right?"

"With a passion."

Hearing their conversation, Wufei snorted and walked over to them again, leaning over Ceit's shoulder. "You know I can hear you both."

"You make it sound like you weren't meant to love..."

"Was I?"

"Or course you were! Relena and I would never make the mistake of ever saying anything around you that we didn't want you to hear – right 'Lena?"

Relena nodded slightly, chuckling under her breath as she start to get her books ready before the teacher came into the classroom. Glancing over, she gave another little laugh at how childish Ceit and Wufei were. The two were nose to nose, giving 'doe eyes' as they whispered the most nasty, mean things ever to one another in voices so soft she could barley even hear them.

And that, is exactly how Duo found them. Wufei cornering Ceit in her chair; and her not seeming to mind at all; their faces inches apart, whispering what seemed like sweet nothings to each other.

Clenching his teeth, Duo moved to his desk and slammed his backpack into it before shoving his chair back and sitting down. Glancing over at the two from the corner of his eye, they didn't even seem to notice that he had even entered the room. Feeling his gut clench, he quickly looked away and tried to relax.

What business was it of his what the crazy loser did? If they wanted to date, then they...

He couldn't even finish the thought. A flash back of the first part of his dream that morning made him blush brightly and shift uncomfortably in his chair. When he glanced at them away, he relaxed slightly. They were at least farther apart now.

A few seconds later Mrs. Sweg walked into the classroom and announced that there would be independent studies for the first ten minutes of class. She then called Duo to the front of the class. As Duo moved to her desk, she began looking around, as if just now noticing that not everyone in her class was there, she frowned. "Where is Heero?"

"Here – car problems, sorry..."

All heads turned toward the door. Heero's hair was sticking up more then usual and he was breathing heavily as if he had been running. His eyes locked with Relena's before quietly moving to the teacher's desk. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

Mrs. Sweg nodded slightly and cleared her throat. "Yes, well....I know at the start of the term I told you there would be no switching partners, however..." flushing, she cleared her throat again and lifted her chin. "You and Duo will now be partners for the rest of the year. Work well together."

Both Duo and Heero stood silently for a few more seconds, then cursed at exactly the same time, saying almost the exact same thing – it was so perfectly done, that it had almost seemed staged. Especially when they both demanded who had brought up a problem with their previous partnerships.

"You're a teacher, aren't you? How can you just change your mind on something that you decreed as law at the start of the year? Over just one student's complaint?!" Duo demanded, slamming his hands on the teachers desk, making the poor woman jump out of her chair.

"Was it Relena's brother? What kind of teacher gives into the rumblings of an obsessively over protective brother?!" Heero snarled, quietly, leaning closer to the teacher.

As Mrs. Sweg opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to think of what to say – never had a student so openly defied her in such a way. Her face slowly flushed from red to purple as her anger raised. However, before she could say a word, someone kicked their desk to the ground, drawing all attention to them.

Ceit's leg was still raised slightly from kicking her desk to the front of the class room. Looking around nonchalantly, she gave a big yawn. "Ah~ Relena, I'm actually stunned by it – how quickly sheep forget things." Looking Duo dead in the eye, she continued to address Relena. "Weather it's a promise they made the night before or a deceleration they make to the whole school, it seems they can't keep the words in their heads..."

Duo grit his teeth hard and moved toward her, but before he could even get a within a few feet of her, Wufei stepped between them. Placing his hand on Duo's shoulder, he smiled hard. "I guess you do have a poor memory. Didn't I tell you yesterday that I would make sure you never got near Ceit again?" patting the fuming boy's shoulder, Wufei smirked widely. "Aren't you glad? That you get your wish of never having to deal with losers like us ever again?"


	15. Don't think you've won

**Thank you for the reviews! It makes me really happy to know that people enjoy reading my story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter**.

**character descriptions might change a bit. I've updated my notes, but don't feel like going back and editing my past chapters.**

**To the review Sheep left: you so must have been in my head, because I was planning on giving some Trowa and Quatre love in this chapter.** **For those who find boy/boy love offensive or wrong, either stop reading this story, or skip over those parts. I'll add a Yaoi warning before scenes.**

**HOWEVER I myself am a big fan and supporter of "love is gender blind". As such, it reflects in my writing. If this offends you as a reader, I apologize – though you must understand that as you are entitled to your feels on this issue, I am entitled to my own.**

**Chapter 14 : Don't think you've won**

Duo's vision flashed red at Wufei's words. Clenching his teeth head, and reminding himself that he was in the middle of class was the only thing that kept him from physically removing, and braking, the other boy's arm.

Looking over his shoulder at Ceit, he flashed her a smile that clearly said 'this is fare from over'. The fact that she merely looked through him, as if he wasn't even in the room, was almost enough for him to rethink his 'no hitting people on school grounds' rule enough to deck Wufei. Almost, however a quick glance at their teacher told him it would be the mistake of his life. The woman had her hand over her phone as if she were a bank teller in the middle of a robbery, and the damned phone was the panic button.

Cursing again, he looked directly into Wufei's eyes and leaned forward so their noses almost touched. "Don't think you've won this round. When the last bell of the day rings, we'll finish this."

Wufei's black eyes gleamed maliciously in the fluorescent school lights as he smirked back. "Thanks for the offer, but guys just aren't my thing. Plus, even if I did change teams for you, it would never work out between us. We would always be fighting over who was supposed to be on top."

A few classmates giggled at Wufei's words as others gasped in horror. Duo's reaction was to jerked back as if he had been bitch slapped. His face bright red, he looked around, then quickly walked back over to Mrs. Sweg's desk and lowered his voice as much as he was able at the moment. "It's not fair to only switch two people's partners mid term. If you insist on this, my family sill start such an uproar the school will probably close for a month."

Mrs. Sweg narrowed her eyes and stood up, slamming her hands on the desk so hard it shook. "Who do you think you are? Threatening me like that?" leaning her purpleing face forward, she glared hard at Duo. "Sit down Duo, or I will send you to in school suspension and call your mother to tell her about the uproar you caused in class."

Clenching his teeth, Duo smiled hard. "You think you can scare me by mentioning my mother?" laughing hard, he pushed away from her desk and started walking to the door. "We'll see who she sides with when she hears how unjust your ruling of the classroom is." giving her a mocking salute, Duo strolled out of the classroom as if he were the principle of the school.

As Duo left, Ceit had to admit, the boy had balls the size of Texas. It was hard to hate someone who clearly had the guts to stand up for what they thought was right. As the thought entered Ceit's mind, her eyes widened slightly. Thinking of things like that were going to get her into trouble. Pushing Duo from her mind, she tried to concentrate on what was being taught.

00

000

00

****Yaoi warning****

Quatre gasped softly and as someone snagged his writs and pulled him into the empty boys bathroom on the second floor of the school. It was almost the end of the school day, and one of the teachers had asked him to run an errand for them in the upper class's science lab.

Turning his head quickly, he stiffened slightly when he saw who his assailant was. "Trowa...wh-what are you doing? I need to get something for --"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Quatre blushed slightly and quickly looked away from Trowa. He had been hopping to avoid this for at least another week or so. Though he really liked Trowa – was half in love with him in fact, he had to end this...thing the two of them had.

It wasn't that Trowa was the first boy he had ever dated, so there was no 'oh god! What am I doing with another man?!' reaction on his part – or on Trowa's for that matter. That had been a shock. Not a single whisper of Trowa being gay or bi was being spread through the school. Quatre still wasn't sure which Trowa was...and in a way, it really didn't matter right now.

They had started things over the summer, though things had started innocently enough. They had run into one another several times by accident, then had started to make plans together. The next thing Quatre knew, they had been making out in Trowa's car outside the mall.

Trowa was sweet, considerate, and gentle – when no one else was around. But the second they were where other people could see them, he no longer even knew Quatre's name.

And no matter how much Quatre liked the other boy, he was not about to be treated like the pox-ridden mistress who needed to be hidden from friends and family alike. He deserved better then that.

Quatre winced slightly as Trowa tightened his grip on his arm, silently demanding an answer. Lifting his chin, Quatre's blue eyes locked onto Trowa's green ones. "I thought you wanted me to avoid you at school."

Green eyes shifted away from blue quickly. "You've been avoiding me after school also."

Quatre out on his most innocent face. "I am?"

Trowa grit his teeth slightly and shook the shorter boy hard. "Stop messing with me. What did I do to make you angry? Stop being a child and talk to me so we can work it out."

"...You think I'm acting like a child?"

"You're not talking to me, so --"

"How can you say I'm not talking to you, when I am clearly standing here and having this conversation with you?!"

"Quatre, lower your voice!"

The normally calm and easy going Quatre finally snapped. Jerking his arm free, he shoved at Trowa's chest had, knocking the taller boy into the wall behind him. "Did it ever cross your mind that _this_ might be why I was avoiding you?!" at Trowa's blank stare, Quatre growled in frustration. "You think I like sneaking around with you?! I don't want a boyfriend who, for most of the day, might as well be imaginary."

Quatre quickly turned away, horrified that tears were starting to build up in his eyes. Crying was the very last thing he wanted to do in front of Trowa. Quickly rubbing his long sleeves over his eyes, he turned back to him, making his face a little fiercer looking.

"I don't even know what we are at this point – because this is no relationship. And that's what I want. A relationship. I want to be with someone who can hold my hand in public and laugh with me at all the superficial, homophobic jerks out there." looking away, he moved an arm over his eyes, feeling tears starting to build up once again. "And you can't – or wont, do that. So lets just end this."

****Smut warning****

Before he could even look over at Trowa for his reaction, Quatre found himself shoved into the side of one of the bathroom stalls, a hard mouth pressing into his.

As he tried to shove the other boy off him, Trowa softened the kiss, lightly running his tongue over the Quatre's lower lip and lightly nipping at it until he was finally kissing him back. It was only when Quatre felt his pants being undone and pushed down that he came back to himself.

"S-stop! What if someone --"

"You're the one who said they want others to know about us..." Trowa whispered, closing his hand around Quatre gently, grinning as the smaller boy's hips jerked at his touch. "Besides, you like it."

"We're at school – and y-you know this isn't wha-what I meant..." Quatre snapped, hating that his eyes had closed as he had spoken, his body already starting to overrule what his brain was telling him.

Trowa moved his mouth to the side of Quatre's neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Quatre whimpered softly and panted as Trowa's hand tightened around him and started to move, forcing Quatre to lean into the stall more before his knees gave out.

Quatre let his head fall onto Trowa's shoulder, finally giving in. At the same time, Trowa finally pulled his hand away. Quatre's head jerked up, his face flushed and his eyes wide.

Chuckling, Trowa pulled Quatre's pants back up and re-fastened them for him. "I want a relationship too. So until you decide to have a rational discussion with me about this, no playing."

And with that, Trowa left a dumbfounded Quatre staring blankly into space until the final bell rang.

****Yaoi and smut scenes ended****

Heero had to rush to catch up with Relena before she could disappear. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her back into their now almost completely empty classroom. "Was it your brother, or Ceit's family that had the teams switch?"

"...Dose it really matter?"

His eyes hardened slightly. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know who I'm up against in --"

"The simple solution would be for you to just accept the change and to be thankful for it Heero. Lord know's it must have been a pain to have to deal with such a loser like me."

"Hey, don't put my friend's words in my mouth, or his sins on my back. I didn't hurt your friend, he did. Don't take that out on me."

Relena's violet eyes finally met Heero's Prussian blue one's head on. "No, you're just the one who told your friend that my friend deserved to be punched with no knowledge of what started the stupid fight."

"She had been baiting him. She shouldn't talk so big if she can't handle herself."

"He baited her right back! And though she doesn't like to fight, she can. I have no doubt that if they were in a fight, Ceit would win."

"Only if Duo let her win."

Relena pointed a finger at him. "Just because that sheep is male, doesn't mean he has a chance against a real human being!"

"And just because you call him a _sheep_, doesn't_ make_ him one!"

"_**Well just because you're yelling doesn't mean you've won!**__"_ Relena shouted before kicking Heero hard in the shin, then running off yelling 'victory was mine!'.

Watching her run off, Heero wondered if she had a fever, or if she was really just this crazy.


	16. He's your WHAT!

**Annd, I'm back~ thank you to everyone that's reading my story – and a special thanks to those who are leaving reviews. If I could, I'd send you any flavor cookie you wanted...other then raisin – it's just wrong to have fruit in a cookie. Goes against the very order of things. **

**sorry this chapter is so short – crazy going ons in the real world that make my head hurt. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Chapter 15: He's your WHAT?**

The next day, the princess of peace was no where to be found in the school, much to the annoyance, and deep down worry, of a certain sheep. The thought that she was now possibly hiding from him, rather then confronting him, was driving him crazy. And so at lunch, he did the unthinkable.

He had walked right up to the loser table he swore he would never set foot near, and started talking to the very person that tended to annoy him the most. "We need to talk."

Ceit looked up from the lunch Quatre had made for her and frowned. "I was unaware you could speak the human language with anyone other then Relena – what a shocking development!" shoving one of the sandwiches in her mouth, she quickly chewed and swallowed. "Quatre, quick! Get the video camera!" she cried out, he mouth still partly full.

Gritting his teeth, Heero leaned forward and glared at her. "Where's Relena?"

"...with Wufei or Milli.." Frowning, she swallowed and turned back to the blond boy to her right. "Did you know that I offered to watch her when he went to work, and that jerk actually laughed his ass off before calling first Treize, then Wufei when Treize said he had -- his words, not mine 'other engagements'?"

Before Quatre could respond, Heero grabbed Ceit's arm hard. "Why?"

Ceit lifted her brows. "I'm guessing because he had something else planed for today – that is what --"

"Not that part damn it!"

"Oh! Because he thinks I'll burn the house down...or will pawn some of his creepier statues....which I might actually do, if --"

"Not that either stupid! Why dose Relena need to be watched? Is her brother keeping her from coming to school?"

Ceit blinked at him a few times, then burst out laughing so hard she literally fell onto the floor. After catching her breath, her face bright red, she gets back into her chair and fans her face with her hands. "Oh god, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time!" giggling again, she looked over at Heero again, and took pity on the poor sheep. "She's sick. Has a nasty fever that has her hallucinating, and a really bad soar throat that came out of no where."

It was now Heero's turn to blink. "How do you know she was sick? Do you call her every morning before school or something?"

Ceit grinned wickedly and leaned forward, lowering her voice for effect. "I now live with her – I could even sleep with her if I get lonely – she told me so." laughing, she pills away and smirks. "Jealous?"

Heero's face flushes slightly. Clenching his teeth, he flips her off. "Screw you." as he walked away, he vaguely heard Ceit calling out that the bruiting sheep type wasn't her thing.

00

000

00

Duo grit his teeth and stayed where he was until Heero had left. He hadn't liked his friend manhandling Ceit. The only person who got to do that, was him.

The second Heero was out of site, he walked right up to Ceit, grabbed her by the back of her shirt, told Quatre he could have his friend back in a second, and preceded to pull her out of the lunch room, ignoring her shouts and curses as he did.

Tossing her in front of him when they got to an empty classroom, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "You didn't go home last night. In fact, I noticed a lot of strangers moving about your place, and a new for sale sign when I looked out my window last time."

Clenching her teeth, Ceit lifts her chin slightly and glares. "What business is it of yours?" she snaps, poking him hard in the chest. "You got your wish, you don't have to have anything to do with me anymore! I'm not your partner in class, and I --"

**Smut Warning**

Before she could finish, Duo leans forward to kiss her roughly, one hand moving to her braided hair, pulling her face closer to his. Backing her up into one of the desks, he releases her long enough to lift her up onto it, then places both his hands on her hips, pressing her into him.

"As long as your stuck in my head like you have been, you have something to do with me." he whispered against her lips, tilting his head so he could nip and suck at her neck hard, making sure to leave a visible mark. "Every time I look at you, or even think about you, I get rock hard."

Ceit blushes at his words and tilts her head without thought, giving him more access to her neck. Swallowing hard, she licks her lips and pulls him a little closer to her. "I c-can't help what you think..." she mutters weakly, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

Duo smirked at her breathless response and quickly moves one hand between then, undoing her pants quickly and pulling then around her knees. Before she could react, she was pressing his hand against her through her panties. Looking down, he grinned widely. "Happy bunny panties? Really?"

Blushing bright red, Ceit start to struggle in his grasp. "Sh-shut up! I bet you have bat man boxers on..." she mutters, blushing more when he starts rubbing her harder. Gripping the side of the desk, Ceit bits her lower lip hard and tries to bring herself back to reality. "D-Duo, s-stop. We're at school."

Smiling, Duo started to push her panties to the side with one hand, as his other began lifting her top. "This classroom is never sued anymore – no one will --"

"Find you?" a disembodied voice finished for Duo from behind.

Cursing loudly, Duo quickly removed his hands from Ceit and moved to block her body from the sight of the other boy. "Quatre – I thought we agreed I'd give her back later..."

Quatre smiled tightly. "No, you said you'd bring my friend back to me in passing as you dragged her bodily from the room. I gave you ten minutes before coming after you.

Duo cursed softly and turned back to Ceit. Seeing her bright red and as she quickly pulled her pants up and her shirt down, he cursed louder. Any chance of them continuing any time soon was completely out the window now. "What are you? Her school father?"

"No, my husband." Ceit called out, her voice now sounding annoyed. It took a few seconds for her words to kick in, all the blood in his body still pooled down below his belt.

"...you're WHAT?!"

Blushing, Ceit brushes past Duo to stand with Quatre. "My school husband – or was it wife?" frowning, she turns back to the blond boy. "Now that I think about it, I think you actually asked me to be _you_ husband...making you my wife..."

Quatre blinked his blue eyes twice, and laughed softly under his breath. He had to admit, right now he was feeling bad for the sheep. The girl he liked was not only weird, but right after a romantic encounter, she acted like nothing at all strange had happened.

If he hadn't known Ceit so well, he never would have guessed she was even shaken by what had happened – or had almost happened rather.


	17. Lets go with love

**AH! The horror of writing at 2AM! Soooo many typos in the last chapter. Hopefully there will be less in this one -.-;; dyslexia, I will beat you one of these days! *gazes off into the sunset, dreaming of perfectly written chapters***

**Chapter Sixteen : Lets go with Love**

"I don't want to talk about it." Ceit finally snapped after she and Quatre had left a stunned and speechless Duo in the classroom.

"Of course you don't – no one ever wants to talk about sheep who corner them in isolated places and put their hands down your pants as if it were the most natural thing in the world." Quatre's teeth clenched slightly as his own memories surfaced. "Just because your body responds they decide it's an invitation to do what ever the heck they want with you – and _then_ when you finally give in, they stop and treat you like a child for giving in!"

Ceit blinked a few times, her mouth opening and closing a few times. "I...ahh..I'm confused. Are we still talking about me?"

"YES! Who else would we be talking about? Me?"

"..Are we now talking about you?" at her friends angry glare, Ceit threw up her hands. "You know what? It doesn't matter! We are in agreement that some of the sheep might actually be wolves in sheep cloths, right?"

"Exactly!"

"So we have to stick together!"

"Right! We must defend ourselves from our wolf-sheep enemy!"

"Right! So you should come over to Lena's and make me dinner!"

"Yes! And...wait, what?"

Ceit grinned evilly and patted Quatre on the back hard. "You're cooking me food at Lena's – you agreed, no backing out now wife, your husband needs her strength to fend off the enemy."

"Doesn't Relena have a live in cook?"

"Yes, but his food is always missing that special something that your cooking always has."

"Love?"

"...I was thinking more along the lines of fear, annoyance and a dash of resentment...but you're sounds much nicer – so yes, lets go with love."

00

000

00

Heero had skipped his last few classes to go visit Relena. The more he had thought about it, the more he had felt he needed to go check on her himself. What had her brother been thinking? Leaving his little sister in the hands of a guy like Wufei? The kid had little to no respect for woman that he had seen, wasn't companionate, and became annoyed faster then he himself did.

He was now standing on the steps to her house, his hand hovering over her doorbell for a few seconds before he finally pressed the button. A few seconds later he was seen in, and told Miss. Peacecraft would be happy he had come to visit, and to head up to her room when he was ready.

Heero smiled his brightest smile and thanked the...he was assuming it was a butler, and hurried to Relena's room, silently wondering how many other people they would let into her room. And once again the thought of 'what the hell is her brother thinking?!' popped into his head.

If Relena were sick, and under his care, he would be home with her until she was better, and would keep any and all teenage boys away from her. After all, teenage boys were a bundle of hormones and curiosity. The fever flushed face of Relena would peek both parts of that in any boy. Heero was sure of it since he was worrying about his own reaction to Relena when he saw her.

As he opened Relena's door, his whole body froze at the sight that greeted him.

Relena's pajama top was unbuttoned, her white bra was so wet it was almost see through, and Wufei stood looming over her, his hand resting on her stomach. Heero's vision went completely red. "What the _fuck_ do you think your doing?! Get the fuck away from her you pervert!"

Rushing forward, he shoved the surprised Chinese boy away from Relena and quickly covered her with the blankets that had been pulled down before turning back to Wufei. "What the hell is wrong with you?! She's sick damn it! How can you just --"

"Be sponge bathing the sweat from her body?"

Heero paused in his rant, then, looked to the side of the bed and noticed for the first time the basin of water. Turning back to Relena, he pulled her covers down again and saw the washcloth Wufei must have been using.

Blushing bright red, he cleared his throat loudly and looked up at the ceiling, which had suddenly become quite fascinating. "....I...her brother should have had a girl stay with her instead of a boy. It's not...decent, for you to be doing this to her."

Wufei snorted loudly at his words, his bullshit alarm going off loudly. "Right right – that's exactly what your out burst was about – had nothing to do with the fact you thought I was feeling up a sick girl, right?"

"Relena and I don't have the type of relationship where it matters who's..."

"Getting up in her grill?"

"That's disgusting. You don't get to talk about her like that you filthy --"

"I'm engaged."

Well now, that took a lot of the steam out of Heero. He stared at Wufei for a few seconds, his mind completely blank. And when his voice finally worked again, it was indeed before his brain had kicked back in. Hence, one of the stupidest questions he had ever uttered came out. "To a...human?"

It was time for Wufei to blink blankly before bursting out into loud laughter, the sleeping Relena momentarily forgotten. "No, to a monkey – of course it's human." He frowned. "She. _She's_ human – and that why Milliardo trusts me with his precious baby sister. Because he knows I care very deeply for Sally...and that if she even think's I'm cheating on her, she'll neuter me on the spot."

"But you're only seven teen! How --"

"She's eighteen, but when I finish highschool, we're getting married. I wanted it to happen right after I turned eighteen, but Sally said she would rather die then marry a man who dropped out of highschool."

"You're actually the one that's pressing_ her_ to marry you?"

Wufei clenched his teeth slightly at his words. "Yes. Believe it or not Heero Yuy, but there are still men of honor living in this world."

Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to say I'm not such a person?"

"People generally surround themselves with others who are like themselves. Your friend Duo lost his temper and broke his word twice to my friend." before Heero could interrupt, Wufei lifted his hand for silence. "And you yourself just said you had no relationship with Relena, but here you are in her bedroom making a ruckuses when she's sick. What would that tell you?"

"That your both loud as fuck and that you should get the hell out of my room before I de-ball you both." snarled a vaguely familiar female voice.

Heero turned to face Ceit, only to see no one in the doorway. His eyes widened slightly, and he turned to look at the bed where Relena was now sitting up, her face flushed red from her fever.

At his shocked face, Relena smirked. "That's right pretty boy, it's me – little miss fucking perfect. What? You though I didn't know how to curse? Really, what century do you think this is?"

Wufei cleared his throat slightly. "Another reason her brother is cool with me being her when Relena has a fever is because she becomes like this...could you imagine Ceit and this Relena spending the day together unsupervised?"

Relena giggled let herself fall backwards on her bed. "The world would be ours! Viva la clown revolution!" turning her head, she looked Heero up and down, and smiled a little brighter. "Have I told you that your really sexy? Because you are...very sexy – Wufei, isn't he sexy?"

"Wufei, don't answer that." Heero snapped quickly.

The other boy snorted. "Like I was going to. Hey, now that you know she's alive and semi well, why don't you leave and --"

"NO!" before either of them could react, Relena reached forward and grabbed Heero's arm and pressed it tightly to her chest, seemingly unaware the action caused said boy's face to flush bright red. "I want him to stay and read to me!"

Wufei knelt down and put on his most patient smile. "Relena, he can't stay – your brother will be home soon. Maybe Heero will read to you when he comes to visit you tomorrow."

"No no no! If I let him go now, he'll go back to war and I might never see him again!" Relena sniffled hard, her violet eyes tearing up with real tears.

At her words, Wufei froze in place, his eyes locking on Heero's for a second. "Relena, let me take your temperature again." when she shook her head violently and clung to Heero tighter, Wufei cursed softly. "I'll let him stay if you let me."

Relena had barely nodded her head in agreement before the digital thermometer was shoved under her tongue. After a few seconds, it beeped, and Wufei took it out. Once glance at it had him cursing louder. At Heero's worried look, Wufei tilted it so he could see the numbers. 104.5 – never a good number to be at, but especially not when you were on meds to regulate fevers.

Running a hand over his face, he pulled out his cell phone. "We need to take her to the hospital. Her fever isn't going down. You be a good little sheep and get her into the car I'm calling her brother to let him know what's happening."

And for once, Heero had no problem with being called a sheep.


	18. Oh Dear

Sorry if this chapter seems to feel rushed. Having massive brain block with this story - well, that and the fact that I have some personal junk going on. Hope you enjoy guys!

**Chapter seventeen : Oh Dear**

"Ceit, I've come up with the perfect solution to your problem."

Looking up from the book on her lap, Ceit tilts her head to the side slightly and raises a brow. "Really now? Which problem would this be again?"

"The Treize one."

"Ah yes..." closing her book and placing it on the night stand next to her friends bed, Ceit leans forward and places her chin on her hands. "Well, lets have it then."

"You need to become his mistress. That way, he can still marry the girl he loves, but you can still have him too! Isn't it just brilliant?"

"...Ah...yes. Perfect, except for one tiny little fact that your over heated brain seems to have over looked."

Relena narrowed her eyes and sat up more in her sick bed. "Are you trying to tell me my perfect plan – my perfect plan planed out by my prefect self, is not really perfect?"

Clearing her throat slightly, the red haired girl fought not to laugh at her still sick, and obviously easily miffed friend. "Darling, the problem with your obviously kick ass plan is that if Treize is in love with his wife, he wont need a mistress. He'll want to be faithful, no?"

After a short pause, Relena sighed loudly and slumped back into the bed. "There is no help for it. You'll just have to hook up with Duo then."

"...where did that come from? I thought we were both anti Duo. In fact, I thought we were never going to ever mention his name again in fear that it would invoke his presence."

Grinning widely, Relena reached out with her scorching hot hand and patted Ceit's cold one. "He's the only other boy you've showed interest in. _And_ Quatre told me out your little one on one session with the darling sheep."

Clenching her teeth, Ceit glanced away, blushing. "My wife talks too damned much – did he tell you that he also was lured away by one of the evil sheep?"

"Why no, he seemed to have forgotten that when he came to visit – do tell."

Ceit regretted her outburst the second it came out of her mouth. "Don't know with which one, but I have an inkling – one im not sharing with you in your ultra chatty state. When you get better, if you remember this conversation, we'll discuss it again."

The pouting princess of peace crossed her arms over her chest and huffed loudly. "You never let me have fun! And you wouldn't even consider my perfect plan – yes I'm going back to that because I really think it needs some more consideration on your part damn it!"

"...'Lena? Have I mentioned lately how smart you make me feel when your sick like this?"

At Relena's annoyed look, Ceit grinned wider, stood up, and pulled the hospital sheets up to her friend's chin. "Don't worry about it. When you're back to your usual self you'll see the flaw in your plan."

Snorting loudly, Relena wrinkled her nose. "I still don't see everyone is making such a big deal over this. It's just a little cold. They should let me go home already!"

"Right right. Because you know, hallucinations and mind melting fevers – those are just your run of the mill cold symptoms." as Relena gave her another frustrated look, Ceit sighed and held up her hands in surrender. "Ten blame the fact that you have an over protective doctor for a brother, and a sexy, over protective sheep for a boyfriend, because really, I'm not set p for these 'rational' conversations. It's a pain in the ass being the responsible one. So get better soon damn it."

The sick girls already fever flushed face brightened even more. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Right. Thats why he's pacing back and forth outside the hospital room and glaring daggers at me every time he glances down at his watch..." grinning wider, Ceit bent down to lightly kiss her best friends forehead. "Feel better hun – I'm leaving before the impatient wolf-sheep goes rabid on me.

And with that, the young red haired crazy girl casually wad to the door, grabbing said wolf-sheep by the front of his shirt to pull his face close to hers before he could push past her. "You hurt her? Emotionally or physically? I'll kill you and go to jail happily, understand me sheep boy?"

Heero narrowed his eyes slightly, never shifting them from Ceit's face. After a few more seconds, he pride her hands off of him. "It's insulting that you would even think I would hurt her in any way."

"Don't get me wrong sheepy. I don't think you'll go out of your way to hurt her. But your male, and a sheep-wolf, which means that you might not realize your hurting her until after the deed is done."

"And how am I to prevent something like that? People hurt each other all the time."

Grinning at that, Ceit lightly patted his shoulder. "Too true." yawning behind her hand, she wrinkled her nose and moved so she was half in, half out of the room. "Then how bout this? If you hurt her in anyway intentionally, I'll kill you. But if you hurt her unintentionally, and are able to make things right again soon after, I'll spare your feeble male life."

After another moment of thought, Heero held out his hand, a slight smile on his face. "Deal. However, if she hurts me, you need to take my side."

Eyes wide, Ceit looked at his hand like it might bite. "Girls don't do that. When it's our friend, she can do no wrong and the guy is always to blame." at his 'you have got to be shitting me' look, Ceit cringed and looked over at her friend, weighing the odds. Sighing loudly, she gripped his hand, making her feel like she had just made another deal to sell off part of her soul.

"Fine fine – if in the unlikly event that 'Lena crushes your oh so tender heart, I will side with yo and try to make her see reason."

And with that, Heero moved to sit next to Relena, and Ceit left the Hospital. Completing the changing of the guards.

"What were you two talking about for so long?" Relena asked as Heero lightly brushed her long hair off her face. Her head still felt like it was full of water, and her hearing was off. Sometimes things sounded too loud, and others she was lucky to hear someone yelling.

"Hum? Ah, nothing much. We've just come to an understanding, your watch dog and I." Heero murmured softly, lightly running his hand over her hair, enjoying the softness on his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from annoyed at the fact you called my friend a dog? Peachy keen."

Laughing at her tone, he lightly ruffled her hair and leaned back in his chair. "Are you feeling well enough to talk about us?"

Blue eyes blinked very slowly. "There is no us. So there is nothing to -"

"There is if I want there to be an us." moving his hands from her hair, he let them trail down her shoulder until he linked their hands together. "I want there to be an us. I don't want to have to rely on your friends to let me know when something happens to you. I don't want your brother to call other guys to take care of you when he is at work, and I don't want you to get that holier then thou attitude, telling me your life is none of my business."

As he continued to talk, Relena's eyes grew wider and wider. After he had finished, she remained uncomfortably silent for a good while before she exhaled noisily and blurted out the first unrelated thing she could think of. "Duo tried to have sex with Ceit at school at lunch. And Quatre has new sheep love. I couldn't possibly start anything myself until my friends have worked out thier own personal problems!"

Both she and Heero knew it was an excuse. And a poor one at that. Relena looked away from the hurt on his face and took a deep breath. "Sorry...I...I'm just not ready. We were barley at friend status a few days ago and -"

"Time. Right." taking a deep breath, Heero stood up and rub the back of his neck slightly. "If time is what you need, then I can give you that. However, I feel the need to warn you that I have a secret weapon that I will use to help win me over."

"...candy?"

Snort laughing, Heero bent over and lightly kissed her on the head. "Something much more devious then candy. When you find out what it is, you'll be shocked." pulling away. He moved to the seat the secret weapon had vacated and grinned slightly. "Now, do you want to watch something on tv, or would you like me to read to you."

Relena blinked. What kind of choice was that? Watch soap operas on tv or have Heero read to her in that sexy voice of his. "Please read to me."

Nodding, Heero pulled out his Kindle, picked on of the books from his library that he thought Relena would like, and started reading. The fact that she wanted to hear his voice for a long period of time was good. That meant she liked listening to him talk. Now all he had to do was wait until she realized that she liked _all_ of him.


End file.
